I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU
by SheIsTepe
Summary: Edward Cullen; Hijo,Hermano,Amigo,Hombre&Comprometido Perfecto.Tiene una vida que muchos matarían,un trabajo exitoso,una familia amorosa,amigos que lo aman como un hermano.Pero él oculta algo...algo por lo que daría su vida misma..SUMMARY COM. DENTRO. TH!
1. Chapter 1

_**I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU**_

DISCLAIMER**:**** La saga Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo las manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un ratito. Por lo cual la trama es mía.**

SUMMARY: **Edward Cullen; Hijo, Hermano, Amigo, Hombre & Comprometido Perfecto. Tiene una vida que muchos matarían, un trabajo exitoso, una familia amorosa, amigos que lo aman como un hermano, es millonario por su propia cuenta a sus 25 años, ¿Qué más podría pedir este magnate hombre de negocios?...Pero él oculta algo, cosas que ni su misma familia sabe, algo por lo que daría su vida misma, ¿Qué pasaría si su secreto sale a la luz? ¿Lo que él guardaba y protegía con su alma podría destrozarlo todo en su vida? ¿Lo perdonaría su familia? Y la pregunta del millón, ¿Su casi esposa le perdonaría?**

**Bella Pov'**

-Edward, ¿Cuándo vamos a visitar a tus padres?-le pregunte acostada en su pecho desnudo.

Este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que compartía con mi futuro esposo. Habíamos hecho el amor como locos desde que recién despertábamos y ahora nos encontrábamos aquí rendidos uno en brazos del otro.

Yo hacía pequeños caminos por todos sus abdominales bien moldeados mientras que el hacia pequeños círculos por mi espalda descubierta.

Casi siempre le decía que quería conocer a mi futura familia pues desde que estábamos juntos nunca les había visto ni por equivocación y eso me tenía estresada; ¿Qué tal si cuando los conozco en nuestra boda ellos me detestan? ¿Y si no soy lo suficiente para su hermosos hijo? Siempre tenía dudas y preguntas sin resolver.

Me moví entre sus brazos y espere que me respondiera, puse ojos de corderito y un pequeño puchero y le volví a preguntar;

-Mi amor, faltan 2 meces para casarnos y no eh conocido ni a tus hermanos!-le dije impaciente-Vamos, cariño, tomemos unas cortas vacaciones y vamos a Inglaterra a ver a mi futura familia! Tu ya conociste a la mía, ¿Dónde quedo yo?-esta situación de no conocer a sus padres era una de las muchas cosas por las que siempre discutíamos.

Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?-pregunto suave. Asentí confundida, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Edward, te desvías del tema!-gruñí exasperada. Le escuche suspirar pesadamente y mirarme con ojos neutros.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, _pensé irónica. Nos esperaba otra discusión más…

-Bella, sabes que mis padres trabajan mucho al igual que yo. Ambas partes tenemos que cuidar a la compañía y tenemos que hacer que esta salga del _bache_ donde nos estancamos…-me dijo con voz neutra. Suspire por encima vez de frustración, me quite de su regazo y salte fuera de la cama con una sabana alrededor mío.

Edward me miro confundido.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto mientras buscaba en el suelo su bóxer y pantalón. Me di la vuelta del armario donde buscaba ropa que ponerme y le mire.

-Edward, sabes que te amo pero esto ya me tiene harta!-dije gritando lo ultimo-Quiero y necesito conocer a tus padres, a tus hermanos y los demás, ¿Qué te avergüenzo tanto como para no merecer conocerlos!-le grite todo de sopetón, estaba harta, ni una llamada les daba!

Seguí en busca de mis ropas antes de que Edward tuviera hasta tiempo de reaccionar, entre a nuestro baño personal con lagrimas en los ojos y me metí a la regadera. Afuera de la puerta de madera obscura se escuchaban los gritos de perdón de Edward y sus golpes.

-VETE EDWARD! TU TRABAJO TE ESPERA!-Le grite desde la regadera.

Odiaba tanto estar enojada con el hombre que más me ah hecho feliz en este mundo pero él me daba razones para hacerlo. Siempre estaba en su maldito trabajo, casi nunca teníamos tiempo en pareja, la boda se acercaba y él bien gracias en su estúpido escritorio y viajes que ni siquiera sabía la duración y ni si iba a estar para la boda.

Edward viajaba constantemente a varias ciudades donde estaban las compañías de su familia, él era dueño de todas estas literalmente pues solo las supervisaba y daba la última palabra en lo que se hacía en ellas.

El agua tibia pasaba por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis músculos tensos se relajaran. Mi mente y corazón sabían que estaba portándome como una chiquilla mimada pero, ¿Qué más da? Había veces que ya ni nos despedíamos cuando él se iba a un lugar a supervisar y a su regreso ambos habíamos olvidado lo ocurrido semanas antes.

Poco a poco mi mente hacia a un lado esos problemas llegando a relajarme. Despues de no sé cuánto tiempo salí de la regadera y me seque con una toalla que estaba en un mueble cerca de esta. Terminado de secarme todo el cuerpo me puse mi ropa interior negra, un pantalón rosa chicle entubado con una blusa de tirantes blanca con unas letras negras y unas sandalias de jeans blancas con letras rosa pastel. Después me tome todo el tiempo del mundo secándome mi pelo rizado y para maquillarme suavemente.

Cuando me dispuse a salir abrí lentamente la puerta del baño y saque un poco mi cabeza para poder observar alguna seña de Edward en la habitación, la cual, para mi suerte ni el polvo se movía hay. Dando un gran suspiro de suerte y suma tristeza salí más rápido del baño aventando la sabana y la toalla mojada al cesto de tela que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de salida al living.

Estuve echada en la enorme cama de sábanas blancas revueltas por ahí, como por unos 10 o 15 minutos, meditaba lo ocurrido antes y los muchos otros incidentes que hemos tenido durante nuestro noviazgo y desde que me propuso matrimonio medio año antes de estas fechas que ya era hoy 15 de marzo. Con las dudas todavía en mi cabeza me levante a regañadientes por petición de mi estómago que demandaba comida.

Entrando al living de nuevo con precaución, me invadió un delicioso olor a café y tostadas recién calentadas provenientes de la cocina. Como niña pequeña entre a la cocina atravesando a mi paso la sala en tonos _beige_, el comedor de cristal para 4-lo que se me hacía cosa innecesaria-y unas cuantas puertas que eran del baño y otras 2 habitaciones más sin ser ocupadas.

-Emily, llegaste!-dije mientras era recibida por los cálidos brazos de la que se había convertido en mi confidente, una buena amiga y concejera.

Emily trabajaba en la limpieza del apartamento que Edward insistió en comprar después de casi un año de nuestro esplendido noviazgo, yo no quería que nadie ayudara con la limpieza y deberes de esta pero estando en el último año de la universidad y Edward haciéndose cargo de las empresas de su familia después de salir de la universidad 2 años antes que yo, no podía decir que no al faltarme tiempo suficiente para el mantenimiento del ahora mi hogar.

Aunque en el apartamento nos sobraran habitaciones Emily no vivía con nosotros a petición de ella pues tenía 2 hermoso hijos a quienes tuve el enorme placer de conocerlos un día que no tuvo con quien cuidarlos y acepte a que los trajera aquí, también vivía con su esposo; Sam. Quien trabajaba en un pequeño local de comida rápida.

-Claro que sí, Bella, a la misma hora de siempre-contesto en el abrazo. Luego de segundos nos separamos, ella me miro con ojos interrogantes antes de añadir-El sr. Cullen se fue como alma que se la lleva el diablo, ¿Volvieron a discutir verdad?-decía mientras me servía un poco de café en una tasa de porcelana blanca y me la pasaba.

Mis ojos se humedecieron al instante, las constantes peleas iban de mal en peor, cada vez más continuas y más dolorosas, sus llegadas se demoraban cada vez más y sus partidas no tardaban menos que antes en ser.

Baje la mirada esperando que las lágrimas se regresaran de donde vinieron, parpadee varias veces hasta calmarme y me senté en la silla alargada de la barra de la cocina, acune mi rostro entre mis manos y saque todo mi aire con suma pesadez. La mano de Emily hizo círculos en mi espalda para tranquilizarme lo que resulto minutos después.

-Ya no sé qué hacer, Emily. Esto me destruye cada vez más. Tarda cada vez más días en regresar y cuando por fin lo tengo a mi lado lo único que hacemos es discutir por cualquier cosa…-Mi corazón pesaba cada vez más cuando sentía el fin de esta relación llegar…

Escuche a Emily también suspirar, sentí su mano despegarse de mi espalda pero poco tiempo después se colocó frente de mi tendiéndome un vaso de agua y una de las pastillas que tenía que estar tomando desde hace ya varios meces por un tratamiento según mi doctor.

Luego de un enorme silencio Emily me sirvió el desayuno el cual comí sumida en mis pensamientos…¿Qué pasaba ahora entre Edward y yo? Y si, ¿es verdad que Edward no quería que conociera a su familia? ¿Las discusiones marcaran nuestro fin? O ¿Es una prueba del destino?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya más de 4 horas después de la última discusión que tuve con Edward antes de que se fuera y en todo ese tiempo me la pase sola en nuestra habitación reviviendo cosas hermosas, momentos estúpidos, peleas sin sentido, risas inolvidables y discusiones desastrosas…

El sonido de mi celular hizo eco en la habitación sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, me levante veloz para atenderlo con una emoción enorme en mi pecho amenazando con estallar. Toque el botón verde sin mirar el ID y me lo puse en el oído…

_-Hola, Bells!-_mis emociones cayeron al piso estruendosamente dentro de mi…no era Edward si no una leal y gran amiga desde la universidad: Ángela Weber.

-Ah eres tu…-suspire pesado y me arrastre de nuevo a donde estaba segundos antes-Hola, Angie.-agregue al instante.

_-¿Alguien no está de humor hoy, cierto?-_pregunto con voz preocupada Ángela.

-No, hoy discutí con Edward antes de que se fuera.-conteste en un susurro ahogado por el sollozo que impaciente quería desgarrar mi garganta dolorosamente.-_como siempre_-agregué para mí.

-_Hay Bella, ya te eh dicho que hables seriamente con él…su trabajo o tú.-_bufo, se le escuchaba enojada.-_No puede ser que pasen por esto! Ni siquiera me imagino cuando estén casados!-_En cierto modo mi amiga tenía razón pero pensar si es o no cierto que nuestro amor ya no tenía futuro por su maldito trabajo hacia más difícil el asimilar las cosas y concentrarme.

Hubo un silencio aterrador entre la línea, haciendo que nuestras respiraciones acompasadas fueran lo único que sonara. Di un exagerado suspiro en el teléfono antes de volver a hablar.

-Para que llamabas, Angie?-pregunte con cansancio.

_-Te iba a invitar a tomar un café pero con el humor que tienes ahora es mejor que descanses y...-_le interrumpí apresurada antes de que siguiera con su monologo.

-Está bien! Esa idea me parece estupenda…¿Dónde nos vemos?-dije con una efusividad exagerada al igual que las tantas emociones que se involucraban en esta.

_-Está bien,-_contesto suspicaz en medio de refunfuño de palabrotas casi incomprensibles.-_te espero en 20 minutos en 'Le Caprice'-_dijo acentuando su perfecto acento francés al pronunciar el restaurant francés donde casi siempre coincidimos a no menos de una manzana del _Central Park_.

-Está bien, Angie, allá nos vemos.-Nos despedimos rápido y me levante de nuevo de mi cómoda cama que seguía sin ser acomodada.

Después de retocarme un poco el maquillaje y lavarme los dientes salí al living que se encontraba ya vacío pero a lo lejos se escuchaba lo que me parecía ser el radio, no le di importancia y camine un poco rápido por toda la casa en busca de Emily, la encontré en estudio donde no era más que otra habitación con un escritorio largo de madera obscura, unos libreros que ocupaban una pared completa y un piano de cola negro que era de Edward.

-Hey, Emily-dije entrando apurada a la habitación haciéndola sobresaltar con mi repentina llegada.-Lo siento, solo venía a avisarte que voy a salir con Ángela, no me esperes para comer que llegare tarde y si ya acabaste puedes quedarte un rato más o puedes ir por tus hijos.-mientras le hablaba contaba los dólares que tenía en la cartera para darle a Emily como su paga diaria. Le tendí 250 dólares para después despedirme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ángela y yo traspasamos por las puertas de cristal del restaurant francés que ya se había convertido en un hábito hacer nuestras reuniones en este moderno lugar.

El local no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre así que ambas nos ubicamos en una mesa al fondo del lugar apartadas de los demás, un mesero que frecuentábamos hay nos sonrió y se presentó con la misma monotonía de su trabajo, nos dio las cartas y se marchó.

Puse mi mirada fija en la carta sin leerla realmente, sin apetito realmente y en su lugar una picazón junto con la sensación de vacío junto con esta, ¿Qué me pasaba? Estas sensaciones eran nuevas por lo tanto desconocidas, ¿Era buena señal? ¿Algo me iba a ocurrir? ¿Qué era ese dolor? Porque estaba más que segura que no era por falta de alimento…

-Bella!-sentí un empujón en mi hombro, sobresaltada y con el corazón a mil por hora, levante mi cara hacia la voz que me llamaba encontrándome con Ángela y su rostro con interrogantes reflejados en él.

-¿Si?-conteste suavemente hacia mi mejor amiga con fingida inocencia, sabía que me había hecho una conversación recién el mesero se había alejado de la mesa, pero realmente no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que el futuro con Edward y las estúpidas razones por las que siempre discutíamos.

Ella se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla de madera con rostro de frustración y desesperación, Ángela suspirando de nuevo abrió sus obscuros ojos y regreso a su postura original pero ahora con los codos sobre la mesa. Me veía demandante y con deje de tristeza que llegue a notar.

-Te dije que, ¿Si la familia de Edward estarán en la boda?-repitió suavemente y con una tenue sonrisa.

-Ese es el problema, Angie-murmure mientras bajaba la cabeza esperando controlar las lágrimas que jugaban con la débil barrera entre salir o no de mis ojos.

Ángela se quedó callada pues al parecer noto el por que de mi bipolaridad del día. El mesero llego unos minutos después de nuestra solida tención que se formó después de aquella devastadora pregunta por así decirlo.

Había pasado por lo menos 45 minutos desde que nuestra comida había llegado, Ángela ya no toco más aquel tema lo cual agradeció mi paz mental.

Poco a poco nuestra comida se fue vaciando de nuestros platos y los licuados de los vasos hasta nosotras quedar satisfechas, el mismo hombre que nos atendió desde el principio nos trajo la cuenta que era lo que normalmente pagábamos cada que íbamos. Entre mi amiga y yo pusimos lo suficiente para cubrir la cuenta más la propina para el mesero.

Ambas caminamos hasta cruzar nuevamente la puerta corrediza de cristal del local y colocarnos sobre los mosaicos en blanco y negro del mismo local.

-¿Quieres caminar?-pregunto Angie mientras deba unos pasos más adelante que yo. Asentí casi al instante pues no quería estar otra vez sumida en mis pensamientos.

No muy lejos del restaurant estaba el _Central Park_ donde se observaba a personas haciendo ejercicio con sus mascotas o acompañadas de otras, gente caminando observando el hermoso verde del césped y la laguna de un brillante azul que se ubicaba por varios lados, otras personas estaban abrazadas…enamoradas y felices-como solíamos ser Edward y yo-también padres con sus…hijos. Mujeres embarazadas paseando mientras acariciaban su enorme vientre y con una linda sonrisa plasmada lo que parecía permanentemente…

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo importante, vamos a sentarnos.-la voz de mi amiga hizo eco en mi cabeza asiéndome regresar a la cruel realidad. Su expresión era seria lo cual era raro en ella por lo que me limite a asentir.

Por suerte nuestra estaba una de las típicas bancas del lugar recién desocupada así que nos sentamos rápido en ella antes de que algo o alguien la ocuparan. Me senté casi con mi cuerpo volteado hacia mi amiga que ahora tenía la cabeza abajo y jugaba nerviosa con sus cuidados dedos.

-Así que…¿Qué es lo importante, Ang?-dije tratando de no parecer ansiosa por el motivo del que Ángela estuviera tan repentinamente seria.

Ella con un ritmo anormal y rápido siguió jugando con sus piernas mientras trataba de controlar por alguna razón su respiración y el abochornamiento que al parecer le había atacado.

-Bella, amiga, sabes que te quiero como una gran hermana y que nunca nos guardamos secretos,-comento suave mientras yo asentía con lo que decía. Hice una seña con mi mano para que prosiguiera.-Bella, prométeme, no, júrame que a pesar de lo que te diga no me odiaras.-comento con voz seria y con su mirada fija en mis ojos, ¿Qué pasaba?

-Ángela, sabes que eres la hermana que nunca tuve y que pase lo que pase jamás podre enojarme contigo, ya no sigas con rodeos y dime de una buena vez que me traes loca, mujer!-le calme. Suspiro varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Bella,-me tomo de los hombros-estoy embarazada…-susurro.

Me quede en shock, ¿Escuche bien! Ella, mi mejor amiga, hermana, compañera y familia aquí en New York, ¿está embarazada! Sabiendo ella que mi mayor anhelo es procrear a un hermoso bebé con Edward y el cual todos los intentos habían fallado por alguna razón sin siquiera usar condón o algún preservativo.

Pues desde hace mucho esta conversación salió a flote con Edward, el formar una familia. Ambos llegando al acuerdo de que si antes de casarnos todavía no lograba quedar embarazada iríamos de nuevo con mi ginecóloga a quien ya habíamos visitado y me había recetado las vitaminas que me tomaba diario a la misma hora.

-¿QUÉ TU ESTAS QUE!-le grite mientras me levantaba de la banca de sopetón ganándome público que me observaba _'discretamente'_ después de mi inesperado grito.

-¿Me odia verdad?-le escuche susurrar con voz temblorosa.

-Claro que no, Angie, estoy feliz es solo que no me lo esperaba, bueno si, tú y Ben llevan 2 años de casados, es solo…-hice una pausa al sentir un espasmo en mi estómago.-..pensé que se llevarían su tiempo.-le abrace fuerte dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Mi mejor amiga estaba embarazada…ella lo estaba…en 9 meces tendría en sus brazos a un hermoso bebé creado gracias al mutuo amor entre ella y su esposo…Ángela si puede tener hijos y yo no, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

…Estaba hueca. Edward no me amara lo suficiente si no puedo tener familia con el…me dejara y se ira con alguien que cubra las expectativas.

…Me dejara…

_**Hola Gentee!**_

_**OMG! No tengo perdón de nadie! D: que me eh tardado casi un mes sin actualizar 'Todo Cambio'! D': lo siento! Pero la secundaria me tiene ocupadísima y no puedo subir cap's aparte de que mi inspiración para ese fic cayó al suelo ._.' Ya los estoy haciendo de flojera! D:**_

_**Aparte de que no me resistir, vi una película de un esposo y su 'vida secreta' me encanto ya esta vieja pero esta genial (:' me inspiro tanto en hacer este fic que no me pude resistir. *-*' **_

_**Espero y les allá gustado este mi nuevo fic :D**_

_**Y También espero me perdonen por mi mega tardanza con el otro fic u_u' pero bueno denme ideas :D y para que se ubiquen un poquitín ahorita en el otro fic será el cumple de April Clayton, los regalos de todos ya están y así! :D Tengo algo en mente para poner en el día de su cumple pero aún no lo pongo en marcha e_e' Diganme que quieren qe pase! Cuando llegen a Forks, en el baile (donde ya tengo mis ideas pero igualmente aun no las pongo en marcha!)**_

_**.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno chicas espero y reciban este fic con los brazos abiertos y asim, ¿Ya saben la vida secreta de Eddie! *O* Pónganse listas! :D**_

_**PD: Tal vez actualice entre viernes, sábado y domingo, asi que no se desesperen y no me abandonen T_T**_

_**En Fin…**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-Chocomosnteer'(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Elotitos!

Bueno, acá yo de nuevo! Por fin! :D Ayer Actualice 'Todo Cambio' Y hoy me paso para este ;)

Gracias Por Esperarme :$ Pff…Pero no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir y así S:'

Pero bueno…

Obbs! Me alegro tanto que les allá gustado mi primer Cap! Awws! :3 Todas pensaron que Edward estaba casado! O_O Bueno...menos una :D

Acabo de terminar este Capi…es cortito pero no quería hacerlas esperar más de lo necesario(:'

Bueno, Bueno…Ya saben Nos leemos abajo! :D

-Chocomonsteer'(:

**EDWARD PoV'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ni la más grande de las palabras altisonantes o la barbaridad más grande del mundo se comparaba con lo que era e hice yo…

Mal nacido me quedaba corto al igual que bastardo,-aunque no por mis padres, claro-cabrón, pendejo o lo que fuera…nada me llegaba ni por encima de los talones.

Era digno de ser llevado a la hoguera y ser quemado vivo para estar en cierto modo en paz conmigo mismo y no por ser más masoquista sino porque ni ser quemado vivo se compararía con la destrucción que le estaba haciendo a mi ángel; mi Bella.

Aquella chiquilla risueña que me tope en el _Central Park_ un día que para mí-como muchos otros-debía ser la monotonía del día estando en uno de los cansados viajes de negocios que tenía gracias a mi padre…

'**Flash Back'**

_**4 años antes…**_

Acababa de llegar a _New York_ para las constantes supervisiones de mi parte en una de las muchas empresas de mi familia las cuales estaban dispersas en los estados más importantes en _Estados Unidos._

Estas eran de publicidad, éramos solicitados desde las marcas y diseñadores más famosos en el país y en otros casos de mini-empresarios que apenas comenzaban.

Éramos muy conocidos en el país por lo cual como ya mencione éramos solicitados, mi familia y yo nos encargábamos de supervisar las distinta zonas donde nos encontrábamos instalados por lo cual viajábamos cada mes en mes pero en mi caso no tenía esa suerte como los demás, yo viajaba cada 2 semanas a los distintos estados gracias a papá y así contribuía a una 'Buena causa'.

Lo malo de esto era que descuidaba algo más que importante, una de las mejores causas por las que vivo…

No sentí en que momento o en qué parte del parque me encontraba hasta que tropecé con alguien que al parecer iba mucho más rápido que yo.

Los 2 caímos al suelo causando la caída del libro que tenía en manos y los de la otra persona junto con varios papeles, sin mirar siquiera me puse en cuclillas y ayude a juntar sus libros y hojas caídas.

-Lo siento, no te vi.-me disculpe apenado juntando unas cuantas hojas.

-No, no lo sientas, yo fui la torpe que no vi por donde caminada.-alcance a escuchar lo que apenas fue un susurro, aquella voz que aunque fuera un pequeño alarido hizo que mi corazón se sobresaltara, levante mi rostro rápidamente después de escuchar aquella hermosa voz…

Y en toda su plenitud estaba ella, una hermosa chica de pelo color chocolate, su rostro en forma de corazón el cual también me miraba con aquellos enormes ojos del mismo color que su cabello, se admiraba de complexión delgada, piel blanca…hermosa.

Su notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas me llamó la atención haciendo que ya millones de mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago se multiplicaran más si era posible.

Después de ese día donde no dejaba de pensar en aquella chiquilla de cabellos caoba, me dedique a pasear a esa misma hora por el _Central Park_ donde para mi gran suerte la veía caminar con prisa…

Mi viaje de regreso a _Seattle_ estaba a próximo a llegar y yo simplemente no tenía ni idea de sentir. Isabella, la hermosa chica de ojos grandes chocolates me había robado el corazón. Amor a primera vista.

No podían estar tranquilos los días que no le veía y siendo sinceros, yo provocaba la mayoría de los tropezones con ella en el mismo lugar.

Cierto día que le mire con aspecto más relajado y sin prisas, tome valor de no sé dónde y me acerque a ella quien leía un libro el cual no alcance a distinguir.

-Hola de nuevo.-salude emocionado.

Dio un brinquito, seguramente por el susto. Por fin, su hermoso mirar se posó en mi dejándome con fuertes problemas cardiacos y respiratorios. Se sonrojo notoriamente haciéndose ver más hermosa.

-Hola…-alcance apenas a pervivir su hablar por lo cual_-y a propósito_-me acerque más a ella y me senté en el vaquillo donde se encontraba.

La plática fue singular, de momento a otro me sentía en confianza y le conté de mi vida y ella de la suya. Lamentablemente me tuve que retirar pues mi vuelo salía en unas horas.

Después de ese día no deje de pensar en ella aun estando en casa. En mis viajes le llamaba y pasábamos horas hablando de cosas banales, sus estudios y mi trabajo…

Se volvió mi adicción y el mejor error de mi vida…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Desde ese entonces agradecí a mi padre silenciosamente el haberme mandado a esos viajes para supervisar nuestra empresa familiar, y siendo sincero…nunca me arrepentiría…aunque fuera una locura. Un pecado.

Hoy me volvía a ir a _Seattle_ dejando nuevamente a Bella en la espera de mi llegada. Lamentablemente antes de irme del apartamento Bella y yo volvimos a discutir sobre mi familia.

Yo, como el desgraciado que soy, me hice el sordo y siego eh inevitablemente Bella estuvo enojada en segundos. Mi corazón se encogió al ver a mi amada huir nuevamente de mí.

No quise quedarme de masoquista hay en nuestro hogar pues prolongaba más mi dolor. Lagrimas gruesas y dolorosas salieron inevitablemente de mis ojos al tomar mi maleta y guardar mi ropa nuevamente en ella.

Salí de hay devastado con rumbo al aeropuerto donde me esperaba mi vuelo. Con monotonía subí al avión rumbo a Washington donde me esperaban.

En el viaje simplemente no cabía cosa que no fuera mi hermosa Bella, la que sería mi esposa en solo 2 meces y eso hacía que mi felicidad junto a ella aumentara.

No supe en que momento me quede dormido pero fue despertado por una aeromoza que me veía de pies a cabeza, trate de ser cortes y agradecí.

Después de recoger las dos maletas que traje conmigo me dirigí a la entrada de la sala de espera…cuando la vi…

Su hermosa cabellera roji-negro recogida en una coleta se distinguía a kilómetros, su sonrisa perfecta y hermosa, al igual que su divina figura enfundada en una blusa blanca de manga larga, unos jeans gastados y unas sandalias.

-MI AMOR!-Ella vino corriendo a mi después de hacer contacto con sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Le abrace feliz al igual que ella a mí, una gran sonrisa se posó en mi rostro para después capturar sus delicados labios rosas. El beso fue dulce y tierno. La amaba…

.

.

.

.

.

Les gusto! Comenten!

Ya saben…Tengo nueva actualización en perfil, chequenla(:'

Bueno, bueno…¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Creen que Edward es un imbécil por hacer eso? ¿Quién es la primera? ¿Y, la boda?

Hahahaha XD Bueno ya…nos leemos en los comentarios y Awws! No se olviden de pasar a mi otro Fic que ya esta próximo a terminar u_u

-Chocomonsteer'(:


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa Elotees :3

Gracias por sus comentarios ;) y para el anónimo num. 20;

Te gusta la historia? No…bueno pues la verdad me viene y me va(:' y no es ser por 'Mala onda' como dices tú…tu comentario está totalmente fuera de lugar. MI historia es un plagio? Oh si pues no lo es! Es MI imaginación! Y si! Tengo más vida social de la que estoy segura tú tienes ;) así que si tardo mucho en actualizar es porque o la escuela o mis amigos o MI entrenamiento no me deja tiempo para relajarme! Ah! También te aviso…esta historia no específicamente/obligatoriamente tenia qe ser o tiene qe ser de Crepúsculo no tampoco la de 'Todo cambio' Si lo hice es porque me gustan los actores de esta saga y obviamente la saga…y realmente se me dio la gana hacerlo de ellos ¿Final feliz? Para mí no siempre existe! Y no necesariamente lo tengo que transmitir a mis lectoras…la vida no es tan fácil, captas?

XD

Bueno punto final! Solo quería aclarar a la anónimo todo lo que me dijo(:'

…Bueno, bueno…acá les tengo otro capi :3 y bueno lo siento si aún no actualizo 'Todo cambio' S: pero no me da tanto la inspiración para el epilogo u_u*…PERO SI TENGO PARA ESTE ;)

En fin…no tengo mucho que agregar 8)… nos leemos abajo…

_**-Chocomonsteer'**_

-MI AMOR!-Ella vino corriendo a mi después de hacer contacto con sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Le abrace feliz al igual que ella a mí, una gran sonrisa se posó en mi rostro para después capturar sus delicados labios rosas. El beso fue dulce y tierno. La amaba…

Después de nuestro encuentro volví a tomar las maletas y en un cómodo silencio nos encaminamos al enorme estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Jackie.

Yo mismo me catalogaba como el ser más desgraciado del planeta, simplemente no me conformaba en lastimar a un bello ángel de cabellos caoba, Bella. Sino que también lastimaba,-aunque nadie más que yo supiera-a Jacqueline Henderson…con quien me iba a casar en una semana…

Encontramos el auto de mi querida casi esposa y acomode mis maletas rápidamente en el baúl. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto delicadamente y le cerré con cuidado, me encamine hacia el asiento del piloto y antes de meter la llave al contacto hice contacto con sus hermosos mares y le bese con suavidad.

-Te amo-le dije mirándole con cariño.

Jackie se sonrojo tenuemente y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa antes de contestar:

-Y yo a ti Edward, muy pronto seremos; marido y mujer. Nada ni nadie nos separaran…-dijo con suavidad. Mi corazón se estrujo al instante, sus palabras eran como un balde de agua fría pero no deje que ella viera lo que sentía y así emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa en Forks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jackie en el camino a casa me conto como iban los preparativos de la boda que sería el próximo martes 22, es decir, en una semana. Según ella me conto entre risas lo caótico que estaba nuestra casa como la de mis padres.

Mi hermana, mi cuñada y mi madre estaban más que apuradas y frustradas por nuestra boda. A mi prometida le disgustaba lo que pasaba pues ella simplemente quería algo sencillo y aunque fuera una fecha para celebrar a ella no le gustaban tanto las cosas ostentosas y más si eran para unas cuantas horas.

Estacione el lujoso auto que le había comprado a Jacqueline cuando cumplimos 3 años de noviazgo cosa que ella detesto. Ella simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo a tal grado que me amenazo con que si no regresaba el auto en ese instante se marchaba.

El imaginarme estar lejos de ella me partió el corazón al instante pero mi familia le hizo ver que no era más que otro regalo, enfurruñada ella acepto sin más.

Nuevamente baje rápidamente del asiento del piloto para abrirle la puerta a Jackie y tomarle la mano donde más de mil corrientes eléctricas me recorrían a su tacto.

Los dos tomados de la mano subimos las escaleras de madera de la entrada a la casa de mis padres quienes antes de tocar siquiera esta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña duendecillo quien nos recibió muy efusiva como siempre.

-Jackie! Edward!-nos abrazó y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, respectivamente-Que bueno que ya llegaron!-entramos a casa y todos estaban hay.

Mi hermano mayor; Emmett, y mi rubio cuñado; Jasper. Se encontraban en la sala jugando en el _X-BOX 360_. Rosalie, mi otra cuñada, se encontraba hay también pero ella y al parecer mi hermana duende, leían varias revistas. Mi madre; Esme. Podía escuchársele en la cocina y mi padre; Carlisle, en la biblioteca.

Esa tarde la pasamos en familia hablando de cosas banales y sobre la boda, cosa que me ponía más feliz con el pasar de los días y saber que en poco tiempo uniría mi vida junto con la mujer que amaba; Jackie.

Antes de que ese día acabara y que todos nos fuéramos a nuestros respectivos hogares le entregue a Carlisle lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que observe en la empresa esos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era domingo en la tarde y me encontraba en la biblioteca de mi casa leyendo el diario de ese día. Nada interesante, por supuesto.

Estaba sumamente aburrido, mi querida Jackie fue raptada por dos remolinos, uno moreno y otro rubio. Por más que les pedí que le dejaran en paz ellas se negaron y huyeron con ella quien me miraba suplicante.

Desde ese entonces se me quitaron las ganas de hacer algo interesante. Iba a levantarme de mi haciendo ya que estaba entumido completamente, pero un impulso me hizo sentir impotente por alguna razón y tome el teléfono.

_-Bueno?_-Levantaron el teléfono al 3r pitido. Escuchar la voz de mi hermosa Bella hizo que mi corazón latiera acelerado.

-Mi amor!-casi grito eufórico al teléfono.

_-Edward? En verdad eres tú?-_Estaba de más que dudara que fuera yo pues realmente nunca le llamaba cuando yo estaba en casa con Jackie por miedo…_-Dios, mi amor! No sabes cómo te extraño, ya llegaste?_-Otro punto más. Yo solo llamaba a Bella para avisarle que ya estaba en el aeropuerto, no más.

-Eh…-Dude, ¿Cómo le explicaría?-No, mi amor, aun no llego…

Pude sentir la desilusión de mi amada atravez de la línea y se me partió más el corazón.

Tenía varias razones para llamarle; 'Extrañaba su voz, 'Un impulso incontrolable por llamarla me ataco….y 'Tenía que decirle algo que me partió el corazón cuando mi padre me lo ordeno unos días atrás…

**FLASH BACK**

3 días antes…

Estaba en mi computador atrás de mi escritorio organizando varias citas que teníamos pendientes a lo largo de este mes. Antes de darle la última revisión a todo esperando están en lo correcto, Jessica; mi secretaria, entro a mi oficina.

-Edward tu padre te espera en 5 minutos en su oficina.-informo con voz suave.

Le agradecí y en segundos ya me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del edificio hasta el último piso donde se encontraba mi padre. Toque 3 veces por lo menos y su voz tranquila pronuncio un 'Pase'.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo entre a su gran oficina no sin cierta duda y nerviosismo que me carcomía pues papá nunca me llamaba a su oficina almeno que fuera meramente necesaria.

-Me llamabas?-dije lo obvio.

-Siéntate hijo.-señalo la silla de cuero que estaba frente de su amplio escritorio. Me acomode en el y espere que empezara con lo que tenía que decirme.

-Veras, hijo, tu boda esta próxima a ser-nombro orgulloso. Asentí con una sonrisa.-Por lo cual tu madre y yo lo pensamos muy bien y hemos decidido darte un mes de vacaciones.-Termino de hablar con una amplia sonrisa esperando mi reacción.

Inevitablemente pensé en Bella…Nunca me lo perdonaría!. Mi corazón peso excesivamente y mi padre debió de haber notado que me pasaba algo pues su sonrisa se apagó y una mueca de preocupación le invadió.

-Edward!-Se levantó rápido de su asiento y fue al mío-Pasa algo? Llamo a un doctor!-dijo atropelladamente. Me maldije internamente por preocupar a mi padre, trate de tranquilizarme y simplemente sonreí patéticamente.

-No pa' estoy bien, simplemente me sorprendió lo de las vacaciones…-dije suave, me miro perspicaz-eso es todo, no tienes que preocuparte…-asegure.

-Aunqueee…-Lo único que quería era hacer entrar en razón a mi padre...no eran necesarias la vacaciones! Dios tenía 15 días!

-No aceptare un no como respuesta, jovencito. Jacqueline y tú tendrán un mes de descanso y no acepto más quejas.-y con eso me abrió la puerta de su oficina. Salí abatido internamente, ¿Cómo arreglaría esto? ¿Cómo le explicaba?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_-Pero vas a regresar la semana que viene, no, amor?-_pregunto mi Bella. En su voz pude sentir la esperanza y en sus ojos su brillo.

-No amor, lo siento…-conteste con tristeza infinita.

_Maldito cabrón_ me regañe a mí mismo por hacerla pasar por esto.

_-Entonces?-_Su linda voz había bajado de intensidad y se le escuchaba temblorosa.

-Es complicado, mi amor…-suspire pesado, esto andaba mal.-En Seattle se han complicado las cosas con los trabajadores y Carlisle me ha pedido que me encargara de eso…probablemente tarde un mes en regresar, cariño.-mentí rápido y al instante me desee la muerte pues alcance a escucha el pequeño sollozo ahogado de mi querida prometida.

_-No hay problema, amor. Arregla tus asuntos…será lo mejor-_era el hombre más cruel que existió en esta vida, merecía la muerte, yo lo sabía. No merecía a ninguna de las 2…-_Te amo Edward…tengo que cortar._

Luego se escuchó la línea muerta y las lágrimas que querían brotar de mis ojos por imbécil me las guarde. Me levante de mi lugar y salí rumbo al baño para darme una larga ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era lunes en la mañana y todo estaba hecho un caos total, cosa que irritaba a Jackie y a mí.

Mi pequeña hermana, mi madre y Rose, no cabían de dicha y felicidad pues mañana era mi casamiento. Me uniría a Jackie frente a los ojos del hombre y de Dios.

Tome cariñosamente la mano de Jackie quien me regalo una tierna sonrisa la cual me lleno de paz infinita. Le guie de le mano hasta la sala de música, dejando atrás a mi familia que discutía de no-se-que-cosa.

Jackie debió de adivinar a que veníamos y tomo su guitarra acústica mientras se acomodaba sobre mi piano de cola blanco, levante la tapa que cubría las teclas blancas y espere a que la dueña de aquellos mares comenzara una melodía.

Empezó afinando su guitarra para después comenzar a tocar despreocupadamente unas notas suaves….las reconocí al instante lo que me indico empezar a tocar acorde con ella. Teniendo ya la introducción su dulce voz empezó a salir suave de sus rosados labios.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerla…era nuestra canción…

_No quiero una cuenta regresiva  
>Ni hacer lo mismo distinto<br>No quiero la misma vida  
>Pero quiero el mismo instinto,<br>Yo quiero empezar de cero  
>Y obedecer al destino<br>Volar aunque no haya cielo  
>Y reencontrarme contigo…<em>

_Y quiero esta misma alma, para no olvidar lo aprendido  
>Yo quiero vivir mil veces y las mil veces contigo<br>Yo quiero vivir mil veces..._

_Y cuando nos despidamos  
>Prometo no llorare, no es " adiós" ni "muchas gracias"<br>__Porque me llevo mi alma para no olvidar lo aprendido  
>Y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo<br>Es que viviré mil veces..._

_Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas  
>Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas<br>Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar con la meta de llegar._

_Juntos con las mismas alas para no olvidar lo aprendido  
>Y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo<br>Y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo_

La melodía termino y el salón quedo en completo silencio. Le mire y nuestras miradas chocaron, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser y me puse nervioso cual adolecente enamorado.

Jackie lo percibió y rio suave antes de alargarse y alcanzar mis labios, quise profundizar aquella danza pero ella se separó entre risitas de mi para bajar del piano y salir con su suave caminar hacia la salida.

Mis labios picaron al sentir la ausencia de los suyos en el instante me detuve…el rostro de alguien golpeo mi mente fuertemente y me maldije una y otra vez por el hecho de hacerla pasar por algo tan inhumano como esto…tan poco hombre.

_**¿Qué les pareció? (:' Ya saben dejen sus comentarios :3**_

_**Los quiero!...**_

_**-Chocomonsteer(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa Elotes :3**

**Bueno pues actualizo de nuevo ;)**

**Pff..espero que les guste este capi...aunque puede que no porque es estúpido…y…estúpido -.-***

**Pero bueno ya me lo diran en los comentarios(:'**

**En fin…**

**Alguien de ustedes me pidió el nombre de la peli en la cual me 'base' y les diré la verdad.**

**No sé cómo se llama, solamente sé que es una Mexicana. Solamente supe que era un señor que era científico o algo así, tenía dos familias en no sé dónde, viajaba cada 15 días a ver a cada una. Era millonario y tenía un hijo por cada familia los cuales estaban ya por salir de la universidad.**

**..Fue todo lo que vi ._.* Pues ya eran las 4:30 pm más o menos y ese día (como lo es diario) tenía que ir a entrenar (que es atletismo a las 5) Estaba buena la peli (aunque solo vi como 30 minutos de ella) Esa parte de la doble vida me gusto y p s así nació el fic :P **

**No la eh buscado porque tenemos un buen de películas mexicanas y bueno yo no soy de esas personas que se graban el nombre de los actores de las mexicanas :D no se ni siquiera el nombre de ella :3 **

**Pero bueno, bueno…Espero disfruten de este cap todo jod*** XD Ya nos leeremos abajo(:'**

**-Chocomonsteer'(:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**(8) Because of you-Kelly Clarkson (8)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella PoV'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos largas y solitarias semanas desde que Edward me había llamado anunciándome un mes de retraso para llegar a _New York_.

No había hecho gran cosa en estos días, simplemente me refugiaba en mi fría habitación después de llegar del trabajo. Estar bien no era el sentimiento ni la emoción que me llenaban no sin cierta confusión.

'_Corazonada_' susurro mi amiga Ángela en respuesta.

No me lo podía explicar, había cierto nivel de dolor y opresión en mi pecho. Nunca lo nombre en voz alta por temor a las críticas y 'sugerencias' de las demás personas.

-Bella, ya es hora-escuche la voz de mi amiga Ángela llamarme insistente.

Le mire sin comprender, ¿Me había perdido mucho? Ella alzo las manos frustrada y camino en espera a que la siguiera a las afueras de nuestro edificio; una editorial muy importante de _New York_.

-Realmente estabas perdida, amiga-suspiro Angie cuando le alcance.-¿Qué pasa? Has estado así durante hace días…-me miro interrogante pero con suavidad. Sabía que no iba a insistir mucho.

Me encogí de hombros pues no estaba de ánimos como para hablar de los problemas que me agobiaban.

En el camino hacia el asesor nos fuimos despidiendo de nuestros compañeros del piso. Estando frente a el presione el botón amarillo un poco insistente y sin mirar a nadie a mi alrededor fije mi vista en la pantalla eléctrica que indicaba en que piso estaba subiendo.

Las pocas personas que esperaban el ascensor y yo entramos un tanto apresuradas en aquel lugar donde podía sentirme a veces claustrofóbica. Se escuchó una campanita y las puertas de metal pesado se cerraron en un acto suave. Música nada agradable para mis oídos inundo el lugar poniéndome más irritada.

Faltaba poco para que gritara hay dentro, no sabía lo que pasaba. Era irritante por completo y aun no comprendía porque mi amiga podía soportarme.

-Necesitas vacaciones-Dijo la suave voz de Ángela a mis espaldas.-Estas muy tensa.-Agrego con preocupación.-Todo bien, Bells?-pregunto un poco más seria al ver que no respondía.

Suspire mientras veía a la obscuridad sin algún punto fijo.

-No sé qué hacer-Fue lo único que logre murmurar pues trataba de controlar mi sentir. Ella lo noto y me acuno en un fraternal abrazo.

-Todos pasamos por una situación así, amiga. Lo van a superar...Todo será como antes-Me separo un poco de ella y seco mis lágrimas antes de agregar.-Necesitas unos días…-volvió a insistir.

Suspire, tal vez estaba en lo correcto…

-Bien, lo pensare..-murmure un poco de mala gana. Ella me miro suspicaz tras sus gafas que la hacían verse más profesional.

-Sabes que no lo harás, Bella.-Atino ella. Me conocía tan bien. Giro sobre sus talones y quedo frente mío, me miro seria antes de agregar;-Es por tu bien, Bella. Sino lo haces hare que te den un mes…

Mis ojos se agrandaron y ya no supe que decir. Sabía que mi amiga podría ser muy tímida pero era mejor no enfrenarse a ella a menos que quisieras conocerla realmente y de mala manera.

No dijimos nada más y caminamos hasta el sótano donde se encontraban nuestros autos estacionados. Con la mirada encontré mi camioneta, me despedí de Ángela quien me _amenazo_ sobre mis vacaciones y se encamino hacia el auto de su marido Ben quien la esperaba como siempre.

No quería pensar más sobre lo que me agobiaba y me carcomía lentamente por dentro. Encendí el radio de la camioneta y emprendí mi monótona marcha al apartamento donde todo nuevamente se repetiría como un siclo de la vida. Mí aburrida vida sin Edward…

_will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far…_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid…_

_Gran motivación para la felicidad, Kelly_. Pensé con ironía antes de cambiar de estación de radio y empezar a escuchar las noticias donde no les puse gran atención.

No tarde mucho para encontrar la avenida concurrida donde se encontraba mi edificio y como pude logre entrar al sótano donde estaban muchos otro autos estacionados hay.

Agarre mi portafolio y mi bolsa del asiento del copiloto antes de salir de la camioneta y emprender mi camino hacia el living del enorme edificio. Salude a la recepcionista del lugar antes de entrar sola al elevador, oprimí un botón y espere paciente a que llegara a mi piso.

Esta vez música agradable inundo el ambiente lo cual agradecí. Salí un poco más a prisa de lo necesario y camine por el largo pasillo donde mis tacones era lo único que rompía aquel silencio sepulcral. Encontré mi puerta principal y la abrí con suavidad encontrando dentro la misma penumbra desde ya hacía más de dos semanas.

Suspire por millonésima vez antes de avanzar dentro de la obscuridad de mi hogar, encendí la luz del living y me encamine hacia la sala de estar donde igualmente encendí las luces. Deje caer todo lo que llevaba conmigo sobre un sofá blanco del lugar. De la mesita de centro tome el control del t.v donde me disponía a estar el resto de mi velada.

Antes siquiera de encender mi televisor escuche un objeto caerse estruendosamente en alguna habitación del apartamento. Me alarme. Me levante del sofá y trate de caminar cautelosamente cosa que los tacones me dificultaban, los quite de mis pies en una y seguí mi camino.

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño del pasillo pensando que dé hay dentro procedía aquel ruido, el sonido de algo estrellarse un poco más fuerte contra el suelo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por completo.

-Maldición!-Alcance a escuchar. Era un hombre cuya voz no reconocía.

_Diablos. Diablos. Diablos!_ Gritaba mi mente.

Me apresure un poco más y me encamine hacia el pasillo principal donde se escuchó aquel ruido. Saque mi cara lentamente intentando por todos los medios no llamar la atención de quien estuviese en casa.

_Maldito teléfono!_ Maldecí a mis adentros al no encontrar mi audicular colgado en una mesita frente mío.

Volví a mirar y encontré a un hombre en el suelo recogiendo no sé qué cosa en el suela de mi cocina. Se veía alto, con masa muscular, cabellos dorados y sin camisa…

_¿Qué diablos!_

Al instante retrocedí, se miraba de temer…

Para mi mala suerte y estupidez, no recordé que donde me encontraba había una lámpara de por lo menos 1.60m. La cual cayó haciendo resonar toda la casa.

Como pude obligue a mis piernas correr o por lo menos intentarlo y llegar hacia el baño del pasillo donde cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con nada de cuidado.

-Bella?-me nombraron desde afuera.

No quise contestar, estaba asustada y no muy lejos del shock, ¿Quién era este tipo y que hacia rompiendo cosas en ella!

-Quien eres!-Pregunte fuerte y con miedo.

-Soy James, Bells!-Grito un poco eufórico-James Witherdale…

No supe que decir. Él estaba aquí después de tanto tiempo, regreso como lo prometió! A pesar de todo me encontró nuevamente!

Abrí la puerta del baño con violencia y me lance a los brazos de aquel chico quien rio pero no dejo mi abarre aun cuando ambos caímos al suelo.

-Te extrañe, tonto.-le dije con una gran sonrisa.-Me has sacado un susto tremendo!-le regañe después de unos segundos.

-Yo también te extrañe, Bella. Hay tantas cosas que necesitamos decirnos!-Me ayudo a levantarme. Cuando estuve sobre mis pies me fue encerrada en 2 grandes y fuertes brazos, no por eso menos cálidos y apetecibles.

-Perdón por lo del susto y los platos rotos, suelo tener dedos de mantequilla cuando estoy nervioso.-Rompió el silencio después de no sé cuánto tiempo abrazados.

-Eso ya no importa.-Le regale una pequeña sonrisa la cual correspondió.-Como me encontraste?-pregunte con curiosidad absoluta.

Sus profundos ojos azules me penetraron hasta el alma antes de contestar mi pregunta.

-Tengo mis contactos, pequeña.-Sonrió pícaro lo que provoco en mi sistema una alteración sanguínea.-Todavía te sonrojas-me pellizco una mejilla juguetón.

-Calla, tonto, es un horrible defecto en mí que no lo puedo controlar.-cubrí mis mejillas con mis manos. El rio por lo infantil que me vi.

-Es lindo ya te eh dicho, Bella.-Comento a mis espaldas mientras me seguía a la sala.

Los dos nos sentamos abrazados en medio de un sofá, él encendió el T.v el cual no se vio realmente.

-Cómo entraste?-pregunte después de mucho tiempo.

-Emily me dejo entrar-se encogió de hombros. Rodé los ojos simplemente.-Y cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-Pregunte con temor, no quería que se fuera realmente.

-Un mes, así que espero que mi habitación esté preparada.-Contesto feliz y con una gran sonrisa infantil muy característica en él.

-Siempre tendrás tu habitación en mi casa, James, ya lo sabes.-le recordé con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabía, tonta.-me aventó un cojín al rostro causando enormes carcajadas de él.

-Es mejor que corras!-le advertí antes de comenzar una velada como hace tiempo no tenía.

Risas, anécdotas, silencios y los cálidos brazos de James rodeándome. Aquel chico que desde hacía ya varios meses no lo veía y a decir verdad había cambiado bastante…Aun así no perdió la actitud que le caracterizaba desde lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya 21 días desde que Edward se había ido y una semana desde que recupere a James, un gran amigo para mí.

Mi amiga Ángela se había tomado bastante bien que tomara una o dos semanas de vacaciones y pues a decir verdad me eran de mucha falta.

Por otro lado entre James y yo nos habíamos actualizado después de tanto tiempo sin saber de uno. Su vida era realmente interesante al igual que ocupada y solo él podía hacer que su día rindiera fácilmente para cada una de las actividades que él hacía.

Me había sorprendido bastante cuando me conto sobre que tenía una pequeña hija; Bree. Y eso era el motivo por el cual él se encontraba en New York para arreglar los papeles de su pequeña bebé y hacerla legalmente suya.

James me conto un poco de la historia sobre la pequeña niña. Su madre; Victoria, había sido una de sus aventuras de su vida y apenas hace unas 2 semanas se enteró de la vida de la pequeña. Victoria-según él-no era mucho de fiar por lo cual no le creyó, la mujer le había hecho amenazas hasta que él acepto hacerse la prueba de paternidad la cual acertó.

Cumplió su promesa y se haría cargo de su pequeña la cual la tenía completamente enamorado pues no paraba de hablar de ella. Sus abogados lograron hacer que James tuviera la custodia completa de la bebé que apenas tenía 2 meces de nacida, era pequeña por lo cual él quería cuidarla.

La pequeña Bree era hermosa, un clon perfecto de su padre. Obviamente era pequeña, sus cabellos eran rubio rojizo, rizado, sus mejillas eran grandes y se veían suaves, sus ojos eran grandes y azules. James me conto lo tranquila y curiosa que llegaba a ser su pequeña, ahora ella era el amor de su vida.

-Espero conocer a mi sobrina pronto.-Comente antes de entregarle la foto de Bree que cargaba en su cartera.

Él sonrió más si era posible. Seguimos hablando sobre temas banales hasta que la noche nuevamente callo y cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

_Hasta mi mejor amigo tiene una familia sin siquiera buscarla._ Fue el último pensamiento que rondo por mi cabeza antes de caer dormida en los brazos de la inconciencia y la paz.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Viernes 8 de abril**_

Estaba agotada. Era viernes por la noche y por fin salí de la oficina después de un largo y tortuoso día, eso sin contar la larga semana.

Había tomado una semana de vacaciones donde disfrute en compañía de mi amigo James quien aún se encontraba en el apartamento y muy pronto con su pequeña en brazos.

Subí a mi camioneta nuevamente y emprendí el viaje regreso a mi hogar y como todas las noches a mi regreso estacione mi camioneta en el lugar que me correspondía. Baje y emprendí mi camino hacia el ascensor. Llegado el momento baje de este y como era de esperarse el único ruido que se escuchaba eran mis tacones al caminar.

Entre a la casa y el ruido del televisor en un partido de futbol americano llamaron mi atención en la sala. Camine hasta ella y me encontré a James acostado en él, solo portaba la parte de abajo del pijama mostrando así su perfecto y esculpido pecho.

-Hola tu-Lo salude, camine hacia donde estaba y me agache para alcanzar su mejilla y darle un beso.

-Qué tal tu día?-pregunto mientras se incorporaba en el sofá y le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Pesado. Un cliente quiere hacer más de mil copias de un libro enorme-me queje como una niña pequeña que no obtuvo lo que quiso.-Es molesto…-concluí mientras me acostaba en el sofá.

-Debe ser duro eso..-comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo asentí, simplemente ya no estaba apta para hablar sobre el trabajo.

-Y que tal tu día?-fue mi hora de preguntar. James me había dicho la noche anterior que hoy vería a su abogado por lo de la pequeña.

Mi amigo sonrió ampliamente, me acomode en mi asiento rápidamente esperando las noticias.

-El martes ya estará conmigo!-casi grita.

Me uní a su triunfo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por fin conoceré a tu pequeña!-dije eufórica-Sera tan emocionante!-volví a abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz por él.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo así pues según él esto era para celebrarse por lo cual llamo a una pizzería, saco el zumo de naranja del refrié y unas cuantas frituras que Edward guardaba en la cocina.

-Iré por mi pijama antes que la pizza llegue-informe a mi amigo antes de levantarme eh ir a mi habitación.

Encontré un lindo conjunto de pijama de verano que usaba en noches cálidas como la de hoy. Era una blusa rosa chicle de tirantes y un short blanco con puntitos del mismo rosa. Busque unas sandalias cómodas y Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la sala.

-No estás un poco grandecita como pijamas así?-pregunto James quien venía de la cocina. Me sonroje por completo pero le mire _seria_.

-Pero mira quien lo dice!-Le avente un dedo de queso al pecho que provoco unas cuantas risas-El que esta medio desnudo por todo mi apartamento, ¿Qué pensara la gente si te ve así por mi casa?-fue mi turno de burlarme.

-A mí no me avientas dedos de queso, jovencita-El dedo de queso que tenía en los dedos callo en mi pelo.-Y apuesto que envidiarían mi esbelto pecho, eh-dijo mientras hacía movimientos _sensuales._

-Huí sí! Claro que todos envidiarían a un gordito como tú-me burle de él. Con mis dedos quite el dedo de queso de mis cabellos y lo regrese al tazón de donde vino.

-Sera mejor que corras, Isabella, sino quieres sufrir la gran ira de este gordito.-Como si tuviera un resorte Salí disparada del sofá.

Ambos corríamos como niños pequeños por todo el apartamento, varias veces nos llevamos buenos golpes pero eso no impidió nuestra huida por el lugar.

-Este es tu fin señorita…-me acorralo entre la pared de una de las habitaciones y su torso desnudo. Su lengua está cerca de mi rostro, él sabía que detestaba eso.

-Aléjate!-Grite tratando de sonar seria pero mi sonrisa y las pequeñas risas que se me escaparon no sirvieron de nada.

James se carcajeo al igual que yo. Su babosa lengua lamio mi mejilla lo que se hiso asqueroso, mis golpes no hicieron efecto en él y mis suplicas tampoco, le faltaba poco para que mi mejilla quedara cubierta de su baba cuando el timbre hizo eco en el apartamento.

-La pizza!-Dijo feliz y salió corriendo como un niño en navidad hacia la puerta.

Con asco fui hacia el baño y limpie mi rostro de cualquier rastro de su baba con un poco de agua y jabón. Terminando el proceso no pude evitar mirarme al espejo y pude notar que una sonrisa no se separaba de mis labios. Infantil o no era mi gran amigo.

No dure mucho tiempo hay dentro pues tenía hambre y la pizza ya estaba en casa. Limpie mi rostro con la pequeña toalla que se encontraba al lado del lavamanos y salí de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Eso fue injusto-Me queje justo cuando entre a la sala, James se giró para verme con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Fue uno contra uno, Bells, no sé que tiene de injusto.-me tendió una rebanada de pizza con piña la cual tome y acto seguido la lleve a mi boca.

-Pues yo no tengo tanta masa muscular, gordito.-Comente viendo la televisión.

-No estoy gordo!-Se defendió rápidamente.-Soy perfecto!-comento enfurruñado.

-Clarooo…-rodé los ojos. No lo iba a superar.

Seguimos comiendo un rato más, nuestras pequeñas discusiones infantiles no se hacían esperar y las carcajadas tampoco. También empezamos a hablar sobre lo que pasaban las noticias y aunque no eran tan importantes nos gustaba reflexionar sobre casi cada cosa que decían en ellas.

-Ya no quiero-Avente mi 4ta rebanada de pizza a la caja donde quedaban 3 más.

-No comiste casi nada-dijo antes de darle un gran trago a su vaso de Coca-Cola.

-Pero que comparación, James, lo dices tú quien se comió 5 rebanadas-me defendí.

-Yo si me alimento por eso no parezco una calavera…-y con eso le dio otro mordisco a la rebanada que había dejado en la caja.

-Calla, gordito-le mire _seria _antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Es tu fin, Isabella!-Grito a mis espaldas.

Corrí por los pasillos del apartamento a _velocidad_. El suelo sonaba con las fuertes zancadas que ambos dábamos y en muchas ocasiones se escuchaba el eco de algo caerse.

Grite con fuerza cuando James me tiro al suelo de mi habitación. Se puso en horcajadas sobre mí mientras me sostenía de los hombros inmovilizándome.

Desde otro punto de vista hacia nosotros se podría decir que estábamos en un reencuentro amoroso-_pos-coito-_pues, James, un hombre extremadamente guapo arriba de mi semi desnudo y yo abajo, pelo revuelto sobre la cara y que gracias a las piernas de mi amigo no se veía la parte de debajo de mi pijama…No era tan buena escena para otros ojos.

-Suéltame!-Rezongue, sus _venganzas _podían ser desde las más asquerosas hasta las que te provocaba un dolor horrendo en el estómago de tanto reír.

Sus manos bajaron rápidamente a mi estómago y empezó a hacerme cosquillas debajo de mi delgada blusa. No podía hacer nada, respiraba con dificultad gracias a las carcajadas que salían a la vez.

-Di que yo gane, Isabella.-murmuro con unas risas.

-NOO!-Grite antes de soltarme a reír nuevamente.-Ya sueltameee!-empecé a tocar a causa de las risas, se alejó un poco de mí esperando a que me recuperara.

-Las palabras mágicas, Bells, sino quieres volver a sufrir con mis cosquillas.-insistió antes de abalanzarse sobre mi nuevamente.

-Déjame!-Grite con humor. Empecé a patalear bajo de mi amigo y él no hizo más que reírse. Esto era de lo más infantil.

-Dilo, Bella, no te cuesta nada!-se rio.

-Mi dignidad-dije bajo mientras recuperaba un poco de aire.-Ya déjame!-exigí nuevamente pues no se bajaba de mí.

Sin siquiera escucharme nuevamente volvió a torturarme con las cosquillas. Mis carcajadas ya no se escuchaban pues el aire me faltaba por tantas que había soltado antes.

-Suéltame!-Grite nuevamente.

Comenzó otra ronda de cosquillas pero no tan agresivas como las primeras.

-Para, para!-Rogué. Lagrimas corrían por mis ojos por tanto reírme.

Iba a comenzar de nuevo cuando se detuvo de repente, levanto su cara y se estiro un poco hacia la puerta de la habitación con signo de interrogación en su rostro, me miro nuevamente y pregunto:

-Escuchaste algo?-pregunto bajo.

-No, pero ya bájate de mí que estas muy pesado.-conteste. Tal vez esto acabaría aquí.

Me miro de nuevo antes de encogerse de hombros y terminar la tarea que había comenzado.

-NOOO!-Grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre infantil.

-Solo tienes que…-No termino su frase cuando algo lo agarro de los hombros y lo lanzo al suelo.

Me asuste, me trate de levantar rápidamente del suelo y pude ver lo que pasaba y casi me da un paro cardiaco.

Hay frente a mi esta Edward enfundado en unos jeans desgastados y una camisa gris, se veía molesto. Frente a él en el suelo esta James aturdido. Edward levanto su mano echa puño y la estrello en el rostro de mi querido amigo varias veces.

-¿Qué carajos no escuchaste sus gritos maldito infeliz!-Le dio otra ronda de golpes en se cuerpo. Yo estaba en shock y James tardaba un poco en reaccionar.-Que la dejaras!-grito enfadado.

-No, Edward!-Grite asustada.-Déjalo en paz!-corrí hacia donde estaba ellos y trate de detener a mi novio que estaba más que enfurecido con él.

-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa!-Fue el turno de James que se levantó del suelo un poco mal herido.

Antes de que alguno de los dos siguieran golpeándose me puse entre los dos con una mano en el pecho de ambos.

-Basta ya!-Les grite a ambos. Fije la vista en Edward que me miraba enfurecido, me lastimo con eso. Mire a mi amigo que lo miraba shockeado.

-Con qué derecho le golpeas!-le grite a Edward, ¿Qué hacía aquí, no tenía trabajo importante que atender?

-Como se atreve a abusar de ti en MI apartamento. Tú eres mía, Isabella!-Me grito. La gota que derramo el vaso.-Y todavía le defiendes cuando estaba por…hacer no sé qué cosa contigo!-grito más fuerte.

Lágrimas de rabia y dolor se acumularon en mis ojos.

-Con que este es tu apartamento! Y yo que, Cullen! Yo que soy entonces!-Le di un golpe fuerte en la mejilla.-Y James no iba a hacer nada conmigo, maldito estúpido!-le escupí con rabia antes de agarrar fuertemente la mano de mi amigo y salir de la habitación rápidamente.

-Bella!-Escuche a lo lejos.

No reaccione muy rápido, no lo sentí, toda mi vista era nublosa y mis movimientos demasiado lentos. Vi a James tomar de mi mano y guiarme hasta la puerta de salida, entrar al elevador y ver a alguien correr hacia nosotros…Después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Les gusto! D:'**

**No me hagan sentir mal y alégrenme la vida ahorita que ando toda mal u_u***

**:D Gracias a todas las que comentan mi Fic :B Es algo así bn importante para Yo saber su opinión y asim :3 **

**(:' Si tengo tiempo subo otro capi esta semana que no voy a ir a la secundaria (Para las que leyeron Todo cambio) Ya saben...Me Rompieron la Mandíbula ._.* Ando con collarín y no veo de un ojo el cual está todo morado y verde e.e'**

**Bueno ya…Me les voy(:'**

**Ya saben nos leemos en los comentarios :3**

**Las quiere…**

_**-Chocomonsteer(:'**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Ustedes! :D

Gracias por sus RR :3 Me hicieron feliz(:'

Uff…No saben el trabajo que me está costando ahorita subir Cap. Mi mouse de mi lap ya no sirve y tengo otros que son de computadora y ya no sirven ._.* Tardo un buen en mover el comando a donde yo quiero y con suerte logre hacer C&P la parte que quería de mi Fic para ponerlo en una nueva hoja W.

Pero bueno…

Les dejo este capi recién salido de mi cabecita :D

Ya saben nos leemos abajo(:'

-Chocomonsteer'

Sentí el calor dar de lleno en mi rostro y tras mis parpados pude sentir la luz querer colarse a mis ojos cosa que me incomodo demasiado. Me removí un tanto incomoda en mi cama y levante las sabanas logrando cubrir mi rostro.

Después de unos minutos bajo ellas logre percibir un olor diferente salir de las sabanas, no olían como las mías. Mis manos se movieron en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer mío y no encontré más que un cálido cuerpo en la cama.

_Edward _pensé enseguida.

Lentamente despoje las sabanas de mi rostro para no cegarme con la intensa luz que se colaba por mi ventana. Poco a poco fui adaptándome a la luz de la habitación llevándome una gran sorpresa.

El techo no parecía ser el mío, baje la vista y no encontré nada que fuera mío ni que se acercara a serlo. Asustada me levante rápido de ese lugar, fije mi vista en lo que había encontrado como cálido y encontré hay tendido en la cama a James durmiendo plácidamente.

Di un vistazo rápidamente por todo el lugar eh inevitablemente duros recuerdos se filtraron en mi mente y provoco que mi frágil corazón diera más de sí haciéndolo doler.

Mi vista se nublo rápidamente gracias a las lágrimas que insistentes querían salir libres, no lo evite y las deje vagar por mi rostro hasta que se acumularon en la punta de mi nariz y mi barbilla. Tampoco podía dejar pasar que los sollozos se iban acumulando rápidamente en mi garganta que empezaba a doler terriblemente.

Colapse en ese instante. Nuevamente.

-Bella, reacciona por favor…-percibí apenas un delirio de voz en algún lugar de mi cabeza.

Un temblor hizo preso nuevamente mis hombros y la voz se volvió a escuchar un poco más cerca. No hice caso a ella ni hice el mínimo intento de refugiarme en ella.

-…Bella, por favor…-sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla repetidas veces.-…No me dejes…-resonó otra vez aquella voz, dolida. Muerta.

Más temblores removieron mi cuerpo incesantemente hasta que harta abrí poco a poco los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz blanca que alumbraba mi rostro.

Sentí algo rodearme fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No entendí nada. Lentamente aquel cuerpo se fue separando de mí pero sus manos siguieron en mis costados.

-¿Qué paso?-logre decir en un murmullo.

-Te desvaneciste, pequeña.-contesto alguien. James, lo reconocí por cómo me nombro pues era el único que me apodo de esa manera.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte en un alarido. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar y respirar se me dificultaba un poco más al pasar de los minutos.

-Ya no hables, Bells, no es necesario.-hubo un largo silencio.-Estarás bien.-aseguro con voz temblorosa.

Lo sentí levantarme de lo que suponía era el suelo. Mi respaldo fue remplazado por una cobertura suave y caliente. Mi cabeza dolía intensamente cosa que pareció captar James porque en seguida tenía ya un vaso de agua y lo que parecía ser una aspirina.

-Te hará bien, cariño.-se recargo a un lado mío mientras esperaba que la pastilla blanca bajara por mi garganta.-Descansa un poco.-susurro mientras me acostaba delicadamente en la cama.

-Pero…-quise replicar pero ya no tenía fuerzas para eso.

-Las preguntas después, Bells.-Se acercó un poco a mí y me dio un suave beso en mi cien.

Pude observar con más detenimiento que el rostro de James tenia algunos moretones y manchones rojos. Su labio estaba anchado y un tapón de sangre seca detenía la hemorragia. También bajo sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban grandes ojeras casi como un oso panda.

_-…Lárgate de aquí, bastado…-_Escuche unos gritos en algún lugar. No estaba tan de ánimos como para levantarme y enfrentarme a la realidad.

_Eres una completa cobarde, Swan_ me reprocho una vocecita en mi cabeza.

_-…Solo quiero hablar con ella!-_grito una voz. Me paralice; Era Edward.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato pero la luz me cegó inevitablemente acompañado de una fuerte punzada en mis cienes. No le di tanta importancia y trate de incorporarme rápidamente sobre mis pies, este acto trajo consigo algo no tan bueno; Mareos.

Me quede quieta sobre mis pies mientras daba varias respiraciones para lograr controlar mi erradica respiración y los sentimientos que se juntaban rápidamente en mi pecho haciéndome la respiración un tanto pesada.

Los gritos continuaron en el lugar pero no quise seguir prestando la atención que se debía en estos casos. Mientras caminaba observe el lugar un poco más detenidamente, era amplio y lujoso. No lograba reconocerlo, me era extraño este lugar.

Había un gran ventanal en la habitación y por inercia fui hacia ella. Afuera estaba el tráfico matutino habitual de _New York_. Logre reconocer al instante no muy lejos del edificio parte del _central park _y algunas tiendas departamentales. Hice un croquis mental y reconocí este lugar; un hotel prestigioso del centro.

Me aleje del ventanal cuando otro grito me saco de mis cavilaciones, camine cuidadosamente por la habitación hasta dar con la puerta de esta y como estaba entre abierta no hubo tanta necesidad de abrirla un poco más para observar lo que pasaba fuera de esta.

Deje de respirar por unos segundos antes de que fuera demasiado rápida. En lo que parecía ser el living estaba James enfundado con la misma ropa con la que salimos ayer de mi apartamento, también estaba Edward un tanto más pálido de lo común, sus cabellos estaban más desordenados y sus ojeras eran más marcadas.

-Que ocurre aquí?-La pregunta salió sin pensar de mi boca y me maldecí al instante.

_Idiota_ me reproche mentalmente cuando 2 pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Unos con preocupación y otros con dolor.

-Mi amor, vengo por ti…-La aterciopelada voz de Edward resonó en el lugar un poco dolida y temblorosa. Mi corazón peso un poco más.

-Tú no te llevas a Bella a ningún lado, entendiste!-James se posó como barrera frente a Edward de manera agresiva, acto seguido el de ojos verdes cambio su postura a una más rígida.

-¿Tú quién eres para decirme lo que debo hacer?-pregunto Edward con voz contenida.

-¿Tú quién eres para venir aquí y hacer un caos total?-contesto con otra pregunta mi amigo James. No se iba a dar por vencido lo conocía muy bien.

-Soy su prometido y si no quieres que te cause más daño que el de anoche mejor apártate, cabrón!-medio grito Edward. Me asuste, corrí a la gran espalda de James y lo abrace fuertemente.

-Aléjate de él-dije en un intento ridículo de gritarle a Edward.

-Bella, yo…-Era la voz de Edward que cambió drásticamente, ahora sonaba dolida y lo pude ver en su rostro.

-Ya escuchaste, Cullen, es mejor que te vayas-La voz de James sonó dura y seguro de sí.

Saque un poco mi rostro de la espalda de mi amigo y pude ver mejor el rostro de Edward. Sus ojos brillaban por lagrimas contenidas lo que me causo un dolor terrible en mi pecho, sus esmeraldas estaban más obscuras y me miraban interrogante.

Simplemente asentí y vi su cuerpo temblar varias veces antes de darme una mirada que me lastimo hasta el alma, su barbilla también temblaba un poco. La abrió varias veces, parecía querer decir algo.

-Te amo, Bella. Hare todo lo que este en mis manos y lo que no también…-un sollozo ahogado escapo de su garganta haciendo que su voz ya de por si lastimera y rota, sonara peor.-…Para que me perdones…

No tardo mucho para que fuera directo a la puerta principal y la azotara en su salida. Igualmente, yo no tarde mucho tiempo para que más lágrimas amargas brotaran a borbotones de mis ojos.

James no tardó mucho en acunarme en un fuerte abrazo, cálido y fraternal. Aun así, el hueco que se formó lentamente en mi pecho no cediera ni un poquito, logrando consumir gran parte de mi órgano vital.

No supe si el tiempo se detuvo o fue mi vida en aquel instante en el que Edward cruzo la puerta hecho un enredo de tristeza, dolor y lágrimas. Recordé masoquistamente esa imagen en mi mente logrando que más lagrimas saliesen desde lo más hondo de mis ojos y mi corazón.

Sus gruesas lágrimas quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi mente haciendo una vez más que me aferrase a mi pecho haciendo un intento en vano de salvar a mi débil corazón.

Ya no importaba más nada, quería estar con Edward. Quería que sus brazos fuesen los que me abrazaran, quería que el fuera quien me dijera que todo se iba a solucionar, quería que él me sostuviese cuando me caía en aquel fondo sin fin. Quería que sus suaves dedos quitaran de una mis lágrimas y que fuera él quien resanara el enorme agujero que se formaba en mi pecho.

En algún momento dado del día, la mañana o la noche, caí en un sueño profundo donde todo era paz, ya no había dolor o algo en que preocuparse. Simplemente era el paraíso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado por lo menos 4 días desde lo ocurrido-Según James-Era lunes 11 de abril, anunciaron en el noticiero. No había ido al trabajo pues no tenía ánimos ni de respirar. James informo que había contagiado catarro y el medico informo por lo menos 4 días de reposo.

Días inexistentes, realmente. James me había calculado que por lo menos en 4 días podía pensar sin ser masoquista y recordad todo y lo malo que había pasado con Edward.

-Bella, ya es tiempo de que salgas.-dijo serio mi amigo a mis espaldas.-No voy a permitir que te pudras en una habitación de hotel.-Me dio la vuelta por los hombro y me obligo a mirarle a sus orbes azules que me miraban un tanto comprensibles, un tanto serias pero igualmente miraba su tristeza.

-No es tan fácil…-murmure tratando de sonar neutra.

-Oh, vamos, Bella!-me sacudió un poco por los hombros insistente-Bella Swan, se rinde? La misma Swan que les dejo en claro a la elite de la secundaria que eran tan poca cosa comparado contigo?

*La misma Isabella, la cabezotas y terca que no podía decirle que no a sus padres y sus amigos?. Enserio, Bella? Te rindes?-Dijo en un tono asido eh irónico.

Me aparte un poco de él viéndolo mal.

-No era necesario.-le dije amenazante.-Y si, la misma Isabella Swan del secundario se rinde!-Grite por fin.-Feliz!-Salí corriendo de la habitación y trabando la puerta con un lápiz.

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho por lo cual recogí un suéter gris que James había recogido de mis cosas, unos jeans pues estaba en el mismo pijama y una blusa cualquiera. Recogí mis llaves de mi camioneta y salí como bólido de ese lugar.

Sabía que me comportaba como una chiquilla mimada pero ya no me importaba mucho. Nadie podía entenderme como quisiera, no era fácil enfrentar algo como esto que pasaba, no podían juzgarme sin conocer nuestra historia y problemas que enfrentamos antes.

Limpie bruscamente las lágrimas que bajaban rápidamente por mis hinchados ojos antes de bajar del ascensor y salir corriendo hacia el aparcamiento del hotel. En el trayecto más de una vez preguntaron si me encontraba bien o necesitaba ayuda, no les preste atención y respondía lo de siempre 'Estoy bien.' Y me iba.

Fue un poco tardado encontrar mi camioneta, subí rápidamente en ella y la puse a andar. Encendí el radio tratando de liberar mi mente un momento mientras emprendía mi camino hacia el único y último lugar al cual iría.

Encontré un lugar en el aparcamiento de aquel lugar. No había tanta muchedumbre como se acostumbraba en aquel sitio por lo cual avente mi muda de ropa a los asientos traseros donde me cambie rápidamente. Mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña pues a decir verdad no lo había cepillado estos días, como pude me hice cargo de aquel pelambre y lo amarre en una coleta medio circular.

Abrí un tanto brusca la puerta trasera de la camioneta antes de salir por completa de ella y cerrarla. Puse la alarma y salí corriendo del lugar hasta que quede frente del edificio. Mire un poco lo alto de este y entre apresurada al lugar.

El ascensor no me hizo esperar mucho y entre en el para después apretar un botón y guiarme hasta el piso que deseaba. Fui la única persona en bajar en aquel piso. Corrí hacia la puerta deseada y toque un poco desesperada.

Nadie contesto mi llamado luego de hacerlo varias veces y no obtener respuesta busque en mi pequeño bolso las llaves del lugar donde en el fondo de esta se encontraban.

Rápido introduje la llave y abrí la puerta del apartamento donde lo único que se veía era penumbra en muchos lugares y en otros la resplandeciente luz del interior se trataba de colar al lugar.

Encendí la luz del living y me asuste un poco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Si bien Emily no venía el fin de semana no era para que el lugar estuviera hecho un desastre.

Tan solo en el living había objetos rotos y cosas varias tiradas. Di un paso más hacia adentro y cerré la puerta delicadamente tras de mí. Camine hacia la sala y aun se encontraban las cajas de pizza del viernes y todo lo que embutimos esa noche.

No era de esperarse en otras habitaciones del lugar estuvieran igual que en la sala por lo que no me moleste tanto en ir a revisar todo el lugar. En mi recorrido rápido y cuidadoso de todo el lugar fui abriendo las cortinas de las habitaciones que eran prisioneras de la penumbra y obscuridad.

En todo mi recorrido por el apartamento no vi ni una señal de vida de él o cualquier otra cosa por lo que me asuste más de ser posible. Camine un tanto apresurada hacia la habitación principal donde esperaba encontrarlo.

La puerta de esta se encontraba entre abierta y de ella pude escuchar murmullos de alguien, no se les entendía y procedía de una sola persona. Con un poco de temor abrí cuidadosamente la puerta por su totalidad, camine con pasos temblorosos dentro de ella y lo que encontré no era lo que yo pensaba.

Todo estaba en la penumbra total y aun siendo de día solo lograba divisar algunas cosas de colores claros y sombras de otras. La cama se le podía ver desecha y en el suelo pude ver algunos objetos rotos. Los murmullos todavía los podía escuchar pero aun no podía comprender lo que trataban de decir.

Mi corazón se aceleró antes de encender el interruptor de luz. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, presione el interruptor de luz y abrí mis ojos sin nada de cuidado.

Un grito estrangulado salió de mi garganta cuando vi lo que realmente pasaba en el lugar. Mi pequeño corazón daba más de sí y mis ojos se nublaron al instante.

Hay en una esquina de la habitación, casi continua a la puerta del baño se encontraba Edward en posición fetal, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus rodillas y se movía un poco mientras seguía murmurando cosas imperceptibles para mis oídos. Sus cabellos broncíneos estaban en diferentes direcciones en un aspecto no muy agradable, había botellas de tequila y otros licores a su alrededor, su ropa era la misma que la del viernes.

Camine lentamente hacia él esperando que en algún momento levantara la vista y me viera. Faltaba por lo menos un metro para llegar hasta Edward cuando escuche algo de lo que decía y parecía que lo repetía desde ya bastante tiempo atrás.

-…La perdiste, idiota. En verdad la cagaste, ahora tal vez ni te quiera volver a ver. Merezco la muerte. Esto ya no es vida si no está ella conmigo…-Lagrimas traicioneras bajaron rápidamente de mis ojos y los sollozos se acumularon en mi garganta haciendo un nudo en ella.

Alargue mi mano esperando que esto no sea un maldito sueño con el que mi mente y corazón me torturaba. Alcance su hombro y lo toque asiéndolo saltar. Levanto la vista alarmado y lo que vi me partió el alma en mil cachitos.

Las ojeras eran más profundad, parecía un verdadero oso panda por así decirlo, sus esmeraldas ya no tenían brillo y su piel era más pálida, casi como un muerto.

-Bella?-susurro con voz rota. Solo asentí eh hice lo único que tenía que hacer.

Acorte la distancia entre nosotros gateando, le mire el rostro y sus ojos estaban brillando pero por el agua contenida, parecía tratar de decirme algo pero antes siquiera de que reaccionara le abrace fuertemente. Mi vida podía pender de ello.

Edward me regreso el abrazo aún más fuerte haciéndome olvidar los días pasados. Ya no importaba, estábamos juntos nuevamente y no permitiría que algo o alguien no separaran. Ya fue mucho sufrir, era dependienta de él y si Edward no estaba a mi lado me era difícil respirar.

Era todo para mí…Yo había nacido para amarle…

.

.

.

.

.

Les gusto? O.o'

Díganme que les pareció en los RR :D

Bueno, bueno…Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Notaran que tanto este fic como el que termine la mayor parte es donde sufren, suspenso, lloran y cosas asi? Bueno…No me maten!...Para los fic's yo prefiero leer los que son…Masoquistas! XD Hahah soy asi y mis fic's también serán asi :B No se parecerá ni por equivocación a la saga de libros y asi…

Amo ser masoquista cuando leo. NADA MÁS! :D Asi que no se asusten si alguien muere 8)

En fin…

También les quería comentar algo y haber si me pueden ayudar(:

Busco canciones super dramáticas, tristes y cosas asi…porque sorprendentemente con cosas asi me inspiro e.e' En estos capis les dire que canciones escuchaba:

-Because of you 'Kelly Clarkson (Se escribe asi?)

-Amor y desamor 'Mc aese

-Cuando el corazón llora 'Mc aese

-Me arrepiento 'Alex Ubago

-Forever 'Kiss

-Always 'Bon Jovi

-November Rain 'Guns N' Roses

-Hoy me decidi ' Reik

-Untitled ' For her ' – Es japonesa. Escuchenla(:'

Y otras muchas más! Pff…No se porque pero me dan la inspiración para escribir más y más!

Diganme algunas canciones así, por favor! *-*'

Bueno ya…Nos leemos en los comentarios ;)

_-Chocomonsteer'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Monse de nuevo!**

**¿Pensaban que me iba a olvidar de ustedes?**

**NOOOOOO! Ni ustedes de mí, espero de verdad perdonen mi ENORME usencia pero para las/os que me siguen en Twitter o los tengo en Facebook deben entenderme a la perfección.**

**Hoy es un día muy importante para mí, hoy hace un mes mi papá fue vencido por el cáncer…**

**En fin, como notaran hace unos días inicie un nuevo fic, espero también me apoyen con ese! **

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, en lo personal esta…pasable? La verdad no me convenció lo que hice pero fue lo que creció mientras escribí **

**Espero de verdad me apoyen!**

**Nos leemos abajo(;**

_**-SheIsTepe**_

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella Pov'**

Después de abrazarnos el uno al otro, reconfortándonos mutuamente, recompuse la postura de antes y me levante, observando a Edward, que en cierto modo se veía patético, casi o más que yo.

Me miro interrogante con lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Se levantó sin ayuda de mi parte, recordando el porque me había ido de aquel departamento el cual pensaba que era mi hogar…

-¿Pasa algo, amor?-Pregunta Edward intentando no caerse. Probablemente tendría algunos rastros de alcohol en su cuerpo, impidiendo algunas de sus acciones comunes.

-¿Sabes que tenemos que hablar, verdad?-Pregunte con dureza.

Se sorprendió de mi tono de voz, hasta yo me sorprendí. Recordé la noche del viernes, donde a gritos y empujones Salí de allí con mi amigo. James, quien en un intento trato de salvarme y salvarse la vida y yo como toda una cobarde…Lo abandone, tratando de hacerme la Isabella fuerte que no era.

No sabía cómo había caído tan bajo llegando hasta aquí para escuchar a Edward y perdonarle a pesar de todo. Sabía que podía hacerlo en cualquier instante hasta que recordé las palabras de James.

'_¿Bella Swan, se rinde? ¿La misma Swan que les dejo en claro a la elite de la secundaria que eran tan poca cosa comparado contigo? ¿La misma Isabella, la cabezotas y terca que no podía decirle que no a sus padres y sus amigos?. ¿Enserio, Bella? ¿Te rindes?'_

La realidad me golpeo haciéndome retroceder y ver con un poco de terror a Edward. Tenía las mismas ropas del viernes pero sucias, él estaba sucio, la habitación estaba hecha un verdadero desastre ahora que la vea bien.

-Esto no está bien..-dije en voz baja.

-¿El qué?-Edward preguntaba tratando de acercase hasta mí.

Lo mire mal, con lágrimas queriendo abandonar mis ojos en un acto cobarde. Edward se asustó y trato de alcanzarme mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-Su voz sonaba más dura. En su esculpido rostro, a pesar de estar sucio, todavía se notaba lo guapo que era.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Refiriéndome a la noche del viernes. Rememore otra vez ese día, como Jame y yo reíamos y de repente aparece el reclamándome como suya, golpeando a mi mejor amigo.

Lagrimas silenciosas bajaron por mis mejillas y el hueco en mi pecho se volvía a abrir con dolor. Quise abrazar a Edward como hace una rato pero me di cuenta de cuan mal me hacía eso. Esta mal..

Edward, en cambio, no comprendió mi pregunta. Dio un paso hacia el frente, en mi dirección y yo uno hacia atrás. Su rostro se contrajo con dolor, me dolió bastante a pesar de todo.

Estaba entre olvidarlo todo como tenía planeado desde un principio o no hacerlo. La voz de James resonaba en mi cabeza, él probablemente tenía razón, también la voz de Ángela y la charla que habíamos tenido.

'_Su trabajo o tú'_

Tal vez, solo tal vez, ambos amigos tenían razón…

-¿Por qué golpeaste a James?-Note que mi voz apenas era un alarido. Su rostro volvió a contraerse y sus ojos se ensancharon.

-Yo…yo pensé que...te hacía daño-Su voz estaba dolida, ¿Este hombre quería romper mi pobre corazón?

Respire pesado, mi corazón trabajaba más de lo normal. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. Sabía que tenía razón en dudar por la posición que habíamos tomado ambos esa noche…

-Escuche tus gritos-Continuo mientras caminaba con esfuerzos a la cama y acunaba su perfecta cara en sus manos.-Gritabas fuerte y…

-Solo jugaba-Le interrumpí. Me miro con sus orbes verde oliva, una mirada fría que me hizo sentir diminuta y al parecer lo noto.

No dijimos nada en un buen rato. Evitábamos las miradas de ambos, yo luchaba por permanecer en la postura que había optado tener de momento a otro. La Bella Swan fuerte…

-Dios mío!-Escuche decir a alguien en el recibidor.

Mire a Edward, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que un tercero se encontraba en lo que antes era nuestro lujoso y limpio departamento.

Sin querer tratar de llamar la atención de Edward, camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y Salí casi conteniendo la respiración. Allí en la sala estaba Emily quien me miro sorprendida.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí, cariño?-Pregunto mientras con dificultad caminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Sus cariñosos ojos negros me penetraron con facilidad y me desplome sin más en la sala. Emily corrió a mi auxilio, me aferre a ella llorando, mientras ella se limitaba a abrazarme y ah decirme palabras cariñosas. No funciono.

Yo misma me preguntaba como habíamos llegado a esta altura, faltando 3 semanas para nuestra boda y ahora no estaba tan segura si se llevaría a cabo o no.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?-balbucee en los brazos de Emily.-¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?-Llore sin control y Emily no podía hacer nada para detenerme.

-Anda, cariño, tranquilízate un momento.-Me levanto con suma suavidad. Ignoro mis preguntas.

Con una calma impresionante me condujo hacia la sala blanca, haciendo a un lado las cajas de pizza de hace días. Me sentó con delicadeza y se fue a no se donde.

Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme lo cual fue imposible, todo me daba vueltas y las voces de mis mejores amigos resonaban por doquier confundiéndome.

¿Y si era verdad lo que ellos me decían? ¿Y si de verdad Edward no me tomaba en cuenta del todo?

-Mi vida es un asco-murmure al aire intentando no llorar.-Patética en verdad.

-Claro que no, cariño-La voz de Emily hizo que diera un brinco.-Son solo situaciones de la vida. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y tienes un gran futuro por delante-Sonrió cálidamente tendiéndome una taza humeante, supuse que era té.

No conteste, no tenía ánimos. Termine mi taza de té y cerré mis ojos, el cansancio se apodero de mi frágil cuerpo durmiendo en no se que momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Martes 12 de abril.**

Estaba en los juzgados con James. El día anterior fue a buscarme al departamento que compartía antes con Edward, recuerdo vagamente que entro enfundado en un pants sport gris, una camisa blanca a juego y unos tenías azules.

James hablo con Edward a solas, no preste atención, seguía aturdida por todo lo ocurrido en casi una semana. Yo trate de hablar con Edward y digo, trate, porque se mostraba necio y posesivo.

_-Me voy de casa unos días-_Recuerdo decirle.

Lloro y suplico para que no lo hiciera, que lo perdonara, incluso le pidió disculpa a James quien no contesto nada. Al fin de cuentas acepto, con mis maletas hechas me marche junto con James ah un hotel más cómodo y relajado, muy diferente al anterior.

Trataba de meditar las cosas junto con mi amiga Ángela ese mismo lunes. Ella seguía opinando en que si Edward no cedía a presentarme a su familia, a tomarse unas vacaciones o acompañarme de nuevo con el ginecólogo. Regresara a Washington para unas vacaciones junto a mis padres y viejos amigos del colegio secundario, donde ella unto a James aseguraban ir conmigo…

-Bella-James se puso frente de mí, sacándome de mi cavilaciones-¿Cómo me veo?-estaba nervioso.

Hoy era el día en el que le entregarían a la pequeña Bree, su hija de 2 meses por la que había luchado desde que supo que era de verdad suya. Según él no le tenía confianza a Victoria, su madre.

Él la describía como el tipo de mujeres que tratarían de dejarlo en la bancarrota, una mujer nada responsable y no apta para cuidar niños. Por lo cual, sus abogados y testigos lo apoyaron y así conseguir la custodia de la bebe.

-Te ves muy bien-Admití. No quería comerlo con los ojos. Esta vez estaba enfundado en un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa a juego azul de vestir y sin corbata.

Yo en cambio llevaba una falda negra de las que usaba para la editorial, una blusa blanca formal y unos tacones altos negros.

Los abogados de James nos iban pisando los talones mientras recorríamos los largos pasillos hasta la última puerta donde todos esperábamos ver a la pequeña Bree.

James se detuvo en seco y yo con él, le mire y vi que estaba bastante nervioso, tome de su mano dándole todo mi apoyo. Mi querido amigo me brindo una gran sonrisa y juntos, tomados de las manos atravesamos las grandes puertas cafés.

Pude divisar a una guapa pelirroja sentada, en brazos sostenía algo en un pequeño cobertor. Mis suposiciones me guiaron a pensar en que aquella pelirroja era Victoria y en brazos la hija de James.

James y compañía nos sentamos del otro lado del gran salón, dando inicio al caso de la custodia. Los abogados de Victoria intentaban luchar por la bebe lo cual no resulto.

Después de una hora el juez dio por terminado lo que había parecido más bien una pelea sin insultos y con palabras muy formales. Uno de los abogados de James se levantó y fue con los contrarios.

Mi amigo tomo de mi mano y me miro con su perfecta sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban de excitación por haber conseguido ganarle a _''la bruja''_ de Victoria.

Carlos, el abogado canoso y robusto de mi amigo regreso con la niña en brazos, enseguida James me jaloneo con él hasta llegar con su niña. Carlos deposito con delicadeza a Bree en brazos de James quien la acuno y la arrullo como si fuese de porcelana.

La escena me enterneció hasta el tuétano. James me miro con una mirada diferente, una mirada de ternura y amor, mi corazón dio un vuelco y algo dentro de mi inundo de paz todo mi ser.

Este sentimiento era diferente, volví a sentirme cual adolecente con el chico que le gustaba…Ese sentimiento hizo que me sintiera feliz, como no me sentía en mucho tiempo. Mi mirada cruzo con la de James, ¿Por qué lo veía diferente?

**¿Qué tal les parecio este capitulo?**

**No me hagan sentir mal! Denme la bienvenida otra vez(:**

**Y aclaro…NO va a ver ninguna Renesmee, lo siento, para el próximo capitulo les diremos el porque! Muajajajajaja!**

**La verdad creo que disfrutare mucho haciendo el próximo capítulos como los que vienen, puesto que las cosas van saliendo a flote tanto para Bella, James y los Cullen!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Espero leernos a la próxima.**

**Y de nuevo una mega disculpa!**

**Las/os adoro muchísimo. Nos leemos en los RR ñ_ñ**

_**-SheIsTepe**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente! Volví pronto n-n**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior!**

**Bueno, hoy les dejo este capítulo de la boda de Edward, no crean que me olvide de ese detalle! **

**No es la gran cosa! Revisen mi perfil para ver las fotos y todos los Cullen van vestidos de la misma forma que en la verdadera y hermosa historia de Twilight! :D**

**Y para las fieles lectoras de los RR…Puede que allá una Nessie! **

**Nos leemos abajo(;**

_**-SheIsTepe'**_

**Narrador Pov'**

_Día de la boda (Edward y Jacqueline)_

Era un martes en la mañana en la casa de los Cullen. Todos tenían vacaciones por lo cual, todas las parejas se encontraban en la mansión de los señores Cullen.

Alice y Jasper tenían apenas 2 años de casados, ambos con un trabajo exitoso. Jasper, ayudaba a la familia de su esposa. Era el director en una de las empresas situada de Florida. Alice, por su parte, era dueña de una línea de ropa con alta demanda por las y los famosos de Estados Unidos y otros países.

Rosalie y Emmett, la primer pareja de los Cullen, tenían 4 años de casados y apenas planeaban formar una familia. Emmett, al igual que Jasper ayudaba a la gran empresa familiar y también tenía una cadena de gimnasios importantes en California.

Rosalie, la escultural y despampanante rubia, era modelo en una prestigiosa y elitista revista: _Vogue._ Era una mujer muy solicitada, y dejaba en claro que las rubias despampanantes no eran huecas ni plásticas.

Y la última pareja: Edward y Jacqueline, que hoy se unían en matrimonio.

Jacqueline era una muchacha de tez dorada, ojos grandes y azules, su cabellera canela pasaba 5 centímetros de sus hombros. Ella gustaba mucho de leer, no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas en exceso y a pesar de tener bastante dinero era sencilla y humilde. Jacqueline había estudiado medicina en la misma universidad donde Edward estudio negocios internacionales.

Su noviazgo comento casi un año después de conocerse en la universidad, cursaban 3er semestre en sus distintas carreras. Ella se sentía realmente enamorada de aquel chico de orbes verdes y cabellos de un raro color bronce.

La familia Cullen y la familia Henderson aceptaron bastante bien su relación. Se graduaron con honores y 6 meses después Edward le pidió matrimonio, vivieron juntos en un cómodo y lujoso apartamento en Los Ángeles, donde residían hasta la fecha.

-Edward, ¿Ya estás listo?-La voz de su hermana Alice sonaba atrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la gran casa Cullen.

Por fin, la fecha más esperada para la familia, pero principalmente para Edward y su hermosa novia había llegado. Eran las 11 de la mañana y la misa de su boda era la las 12:00 en punto en la iglesia Seventh-Day Adventist Church, casi al centro de Washington.

-Pasa, duende-Dijo en voz alta.

Alice tenía un elegante vestido morado de diseñador, sus tacones eran bajos de morado metálico, su corta cabellera la tenía bien peinada pero sin exagerar, sus pendientes de diamantes pequeños colgaban a cada lado de su pequeña cabeza.

Camino hasta Edward que se encontraba enfrente del gran espejo de aquella recamara que algún día fue de él. Estaba nervioso y no podía ponerse la corbata blanca sin que le temblaran las manos.

-Que guapo te vez, hermanito-apremio Alice en un intento fallido de calmarlo.-Deja te ayudo.

Tomo la corbata eh hizo un perfecto nudo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto la pequeña a su hermano que no hacía más que mirarle.

-Nervioso…-susurro con voz contenida. Miro nuevamente a su hermana antes de abrazarla.

-Ya no estés así, es el día de tu boda, Edward-Alice termino el tierno abrazo con su mayor-Todos te esperan abajo.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación diciéndole que no tardara.

El apuesto joven que se reflejaba en el gran espejo estaba enfundado en un elegante smoking negro, una camisa de vestir blanca y la corbata blanca que le puso la pequeña Alice.

A pesar de lo nervioso y las mariposas que no paraban de revolotear por más agua que tomase, en su rostro poco a poco apareció una gran sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura. En sus ojos se mostraba la felicidad y el toque de nerviosismo.

-Está bien, está bien.-Se repetía él mismo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras de la mansión de sus padres.

Sus padres, Alice y Jasper, uno de los mejores amigos de toda la vida de Edward. Todos le dieron ánimos hasta que él logro dejar su lado pesimista en casa.

Edward y sus padres se montaron en el lujoso Mercedes de Carlisle, mientras que su hermana y su marido subieron al Turbo amarillo de Alice. Todos emprendieron marcha hasta la iglesia.

Después de rato Edward logro divisar la gran iglesia que estaba adornado con flores blancas y un largo listón beige que desde las escaleras hasta la puerta de madera de la iglesia se adornaba, haciendo un camino para las personas que asistirían a la boda.

Afuera de la iglesia ya estaba el bullicio de personas vestidas con elegancia, Edward logro reconocer a varias personas del trabajo, viejos amigos y algunos familiares de él y de su esposa.

Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar un poco más los nervios que tenía a flor de piel. Gran error, un rostro en forma de corazón, cabello castaño y grandes ojos chocolates golpeo su mente haciendo añicos a su muerto corazón.

Recordó la última pelea antes de marcharse de aquel departamento que compartía con ella. Bella se había ido molesta al baño de la habitación principal, le echaba en cara varias cosas que de por si ciertas, hacía que le doliesen de verdad a Edward.

Él mismo se preguntaba con dolor si de verdad abría boda con la joven Isabella, las peleas eran más continuas, casi siempre peleaban antes de que él emprendiera vuelo a Washington con su familia.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?-Esme hablo al ver a su hijo sumido en sus pensamientos. Muy lejos de aquí.

Edward miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su mamá quien le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-No, ma'-Le aseguro a su madre-Solo recordaba mis votos.

La sonrisa de Carlisle y Esme creció formando arrugas casi impredecibles alrededor de sus ojos. Edward apenas se dio cuenta que ya habían aparcado frente a la iglesia, donde un joven de chaleco rojo le abrió la puerta esperando a que bajara.

-Baja, cariño.-Ordeno Esme con suma ternura, como si se tratase de un bebe.

Edward le sonrió cálidamente a su hermosa madre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verde oliva. Se inclinó en el lujoso _Mercedes _y sacando los pies, un poco temeroso.

Fuera de la iglesia se encontraba el gentío que lo miraba con una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Edward subió las largas escaleras hasta las puertas de madera, donde toda su familia, conocidos y los parientes de su amada Jacqueline se acercaron a felicitarlo.

Las mayores edades le daban un corto discurso de la vida, remarcando que la infidelidad y el deseo a otra mujer era pecado frente a Dios. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Edward se matara mentalmente cuando recordó nuevamente a una pequeña de cabellos castaños.

-Allí viene!-Grito el tío de Edward, Eleazar.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre se alojó en los asientos de la iglesia adornada con flores blancas y lilas, listones de la misma textura que el de las escaleras, adornaban cuidadosamente el pasillo por donde entraría Jackie.

Edward, junto con su hermano Emmett y su cuñado Jasper, yacían al final del pasillo esperando a la entrada de Jacqueline. Estos dos últimos, eran los padrinos de bodas por parte de Edward.

El gentío se calló repentinamente dejando en silencio toda la iglesia, todo el mundo se levantó mientras las grandes puertas se abrían y la marcha nupcial comenzaba a escucharse.

Edward levanto la mirada y se encontró con un ángel, un hermoso ángel que le regresaba la mirada con ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa enorme, haciendo parecer que sus pequeñas mejillas se iban a romper.

Dos pequeñas niñas encaminaban su marcha regando los pétalos de rosas rojas. De la mano de Jackie iba su padre, sus canas eran apenas visibles, sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de arrugas por la sonrisa plantada en sus grandes labios.

No paso mucho y pronto Edward recibía a Jacqueline.

-Que hermosa-Murmuro para su casi esposa.

-Tú muy guapo-Estaban nerviosos, se les notaba a kilómetros.

Después de unos minutos el padre dio inicio a la ceremonia. Edward y Jacqueline se miraban de reojo en los segmentos más oportunos del recital del padre.

Ah la hora de los votos, más de una persona lloriqueo. Muy a su estilo cada quien los dijo fuerte, orgullosos y fieles a lo que decían en cada una de sus palabras.

No paso mucho hasta que el padre dijo las palabras más hermosas eh inolvidables para una persona realmente enamorada y que se unía en santo matrimonio con su alma gemela.

-Edward, Jacqueline-El padre miro respectivamente a ambos tras las gruesas gafas-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besas a la novia-Indico a Edward.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso corto pero significativo. Toda la iglesia se llenó de aplausos, palabras de amor y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad mientras todos se acercaban a abrazar a los recién casados.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre empezó a salir de la iglesia conforme los recién casados salían. La gente se dispersó a sus correspondientes autos emprendiendo marcha al gran salón donde sería la comida de los novios.

El salón era lujoso, digno de la presencia de los Cullen y los Henderson quienes eran socios de la empresa de los primeros. La fiesta se prolongó hasta pasados de las 9, la comida era digna de apreciarse y el baile sorpresa por parte de los recién casados fue inesperada pero muy divertida y llena de felicidad.

Exactamente a las 10:30, los novios se despidieron de todos recibiendo las bendiciones y las felicitaciones que fueron bastantes gratas y sinceras. Los padres de ambas familias les desearon buen viaje hasta Miami donde sería su luna de miel.

-Cuídense-Dijo Emmett en doble sentido, Jasper que estaba justo al lado derecho del grandulón apoyo la idea de su cuñado.

Edward simplemente rodo los ojos mientras caminaba con su joven esposa hasta el Mercedes de su padre quien un chofer los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto que se encontraba a 40 minutos a 160km/hr.

El reciente matrimonio irradiaba felicidad, el aire se sentía diferente y ellos dos lo percibían, sabían que iba a ser el mejor día de sus vidas, para ambos.

El joven de cabellos cobrizos, durante todo el lapso de su estancia en el lujoso apartamento de los Henderson en Miami, Florida. Evito que la muchacha de ojos chocolates se colara por su mente. No en su luna de miel, ella ya no le arruinaría su nueva vida…No hasta que la realidad le golpease fuerte, nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les parecio este capitulo?**

**Haganmelo saber en los RR!**

**Para el próximo capitulo, ahora si, sabran que paso entre Edward, Bella y James!**

**Una cosa…¿Qué paso? ¿No han vicitado mi nuevo mi nuevo FanFiction? **

**Espero se den una vueltecita por allí.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización...MUY PRONTO!**

_**-SheIsTepe'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Personitas, Volvió Monse ñ-ñ'**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, si, ya se, Edward es un desgraciado! Prometo hacerlas feliz dándole lo que se merece!**

**Este capítulo es el más largo que eh escrito en todo el Fic, me inspire :3' Menos en el final, no fui imaginativa para nada.**

**¿Bella de verdad gusta de James?**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

_**-SheIsTepe'**_

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella Pov'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salimos completamente satisfechos de los juzgados de _New York_. Yo con la pequeña bebe de James en brazos y él a mi lado izquierdo, sus 3 abogados nos escoltaron hasta el estacionamiento, exactamente al lado de mi camioneta.

James me abrió la puerta del copiloto de mi _BMW_ y haciendo malabares logre acomodarme para que después él me sujetara con el cinturón de seguridad.

Hubo uno segundos en el cual James miro a su hija y después a mí. Su mirada color mar me traspasaron, me encogí internamente y regresándole la mirada, sintiéndome diminuta, frágil.

Lo sentí inclinarse hacia mí, me congele, ¿Acaso iba a hacer…Lo que yo creía?

Debí de adivinar que en mi rostro se mostró la sorpresa puesto que él sonrió juguetón, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de mis vulnerables ojos. Su rostro se venía venir cada vez más cerca mientras los lentos segundos avanzaban.

No podía hablar, las palabras no salían de mi garganta, atorándose lentamente allí dentro. Respire su gélido y dulzón aliento, cerrando los ojos. Mi corazón me taladraba los oídos cada vez más fuerte haciendo que me doliese un poco la cabeza.

Brinque al sentir uno de sus dedos en mi barbilla, abrí los ojos cundo escuche su voz burlona.

-Tenías baba, tonta Bella-Se carcajeo ah mandíbula suelta.-¿Acaso querías un beso-Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Me reí con él pero con distinto significado: Aliviada, sería la palabra más correcta. Me golpeó la cabeza mentalmente por pensar que James me iba a besar, ¿Por qué diablos lo haría?

-Basta ya, tonto.-James se rio probablemente por el berrinche que hice.-Súbete ya, Ángela ah de estar eufórica por conocer a Bree.

Al pronunciar el nombre de su hija casi voló al asiento contiguo al mío, encendiendo el motor del vehículo y emprendiendo camino hacia la casa de mi casi hermana.

El camino fue en silencio, un silencio cómodo. En los altos de los semáforos James miraba a su pequeña Bree que se encontraba cómodamente dormida en mis brazos.

Un sentimiento nuevo recorría mi cuerpo, sentía unos cuantos espasmos en la boca del estómago cada vez que acariciaba la regordeta mejilla de Bree. Una sonrisa inocente se tatuó en mis labios al ver que la hija de James abría sus grandes ojos azules, igual que su padre.

El viaje se prolongó media hora más gracias al tráfico de una intersección importante de la gran ciudad. Bree no hacia ruidos, era realmente tranquila, todo el viaje pasaba la mirada en silencio de mi rostro, el de su padre y un pequeño osos beige con una camisa azul y el escudo de _Super Man_ que colgaba de espejo retrovisor.

En la media hora más de viaje vagabundee por mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar la razón más obvia y relevante del porque James se miraba distinto. Mire al susodicho de reojo que venía concentrado en los movimientos del _Mercury_ blanco de adelante.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que logre reacomodar mis _sentimientos_ y los repentinos pensamientos _subnormales_ que le tenía a mi mejor amigo. Llegue a la conclusión más obvia y a la que me aferraba.

'_Es padre_'

Mi teoría se remontó gracias a la ayuda inexistente de mi mejor amiga Ángela, que desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada todo en ella había cambiado. El brillo de su mirar parecida a la que tenía James en estos momentos, la postura seria y protectora, ambos estaban más alertas y ellos no parecían notarlos.

Suspire aliviada, era eso, solo eso.

James me abrió la puerta y me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad cuando aparcamos en la entrada de la casa de Ángela. Ella nos esperaba expectante desde el umbral de la puerta principal. Hoy era su día de descanso por lo que le hacíamos la visita a estas horas de la mañana.

Mi amigo tomo en brazos a su hija para que bajara, sonriendo nos acercamos a mi amiga quien nos recibió más que feliz. James le había hablado tanto de su pequeña que nos imaginábamos ya al tierno y atolondrado James alabando a su hija.

'_Yo ya estoy así'_ recordé las palabras de marido de mi amiga.

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa, la de la 57-Dijo Ben.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, habíamos permanecido en la residencia Webber desde la mañana. James no tenía un hogar temporal aquí en la ciudad, no le podía ofrecer el apartamento dado que a Edward estaba allí.

Ben ya había llegado hacia unas horas, le alegro de verdad el conocer a Bree. Le felicito y le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, todo dicho de corazón.

-¿Enserio?-James estaba sorprendido por la propuesta de Ben, puesto que no llevaban más de 2 semanas desde que se conocen.

-Claro, toma las llaves-Le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Una de sus manos sostenía un pequeño juego de llaves.

James tomo el juego de llaves agradeciendo hasta por los oídos. No me sorprendió ese detalle de la pareja Webber, ellos eran muy humildes y agradecidos y no les importaba que James se alojara sin costo alguno en la pequeña residencia de soltero de Ben.

Ah los pocos minutos nos fuimos de la casa de mi amiga, sabía que tenía que hablar sobre Edward y nuestra situación, las cosas que planeaba hacer y mi estadía con James.

-Vamos al centro comercial-Sugerí.

Victoria solamente traía consigo las cobijas de la bebe y el cambio de ropita que traía puesta Bree, por lo cual, era más conveniente ir por lo que era meramente necesario.

En casa de los Webber, más de una vez James fue a la primera farmacia que se encontraba sobre la avenida a 3 calles, por un pañal o una biberón y la leche en polvo con el que se alimentaba Bree.

En cosa de 45 minutos de tráfico llegamos a la _Fifth Avenue _localizando casi al instante la gran torre _Neiman Marcus__. _Ya eran casi las ocho y a pesar de ser un poco tarde todavía el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de autos de todo tipo.

Después de dar unas pocas vueltas alrededor del aparcamiento, James estaciono mi _BMW_ a unos 100 metros de la entrada. Nuevamente, desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad y tomo en brazos a su pequeña hija.

Estando dentro del gran centro comercial, el cual, gracias a todo lo santo no habían cerrado todavía una de las tiendas más prestigiosas especializadas en bebes y niños no más grandes de 5 años.

La recorrimos completa, escogiendo ambos unos cuantos y hermosos conjuntos _Carter's_, _Childrens Place_ y _Tommy Hilfiger._ Después pasamos al área de cunas, no sabiendo cuanto tiempo se iba a quedar mi mejor amigo en la ciudad solo compramos un _moisés_ hermoso, era por completo de un color azul turquesa, la colcha era de cuadros color pastel; rosa, amarillo y verde. Y una pequeña almohada blanca donde se sostenía la cabeza del bebe.

Me sentía realmente feliz eh importante en mucho tiempo, compartir una de las etapas más importantes para todo padre primerizo; Comprar las cosas del bebe.

Ya eran las 9 y la tienda cerro, yéndonos felices por las compras de Bree. Entre un joven de la tienda departamental y James, se las arreglaron para llevar en 2 viajes todo lo que compramos para la bebe.

Mi amigo sonrió feliz al ver que no fue tan difícil meter todas las cajas y bolsas al maletero y al haciendo de pasajero atrás de nosotros. Después de acomodarnos dentro de la camioneta, encendiendo la calefacción, nos adentramos a la carretera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sábado 16**

Subí las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de Ángela, toque el pequeño timbre blanco ubicado al lado de la puerta. Escuche a alguien caminar dentro de la casa sobre las tablas de madera.

-Buenos días, Angie-Bese la mejilla de mi amiga, correspondiendo a su saludo.

Me hizo pasar, sentándonos en la sala de T.V donde sonaban las noticias matutinas.

-¿Cómo esta James y la pequeña?-Pregunto mi amiga mientras que con señas me decía si quería café, lo acepte gustosa.

-Muy bien, la niña es muy tranquila, casi no llora y duerme mucho.-Tome un sorbo al humeante café que me sirvió Angie.-Le ah gustado mucho su _camita_-sonreímos.

Hablando mucho de nada mientras acabábamos nuestras tazas del rico café que preparo nos fuimos a acomodar ah la sala principal, justo al lado del recibidor.

La vi dudar sobre algo mientras un silencio se extendía en la habitación, donde el único ruido que cortaba el ambiente era el de la televisión de esa estancia.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?-Casi susurro.

Mire la televisión como si realmente me importara lo que una señora chismorreaba con un señor robusto y otro joven con un asentó de _Costa rica _oh _Venezuela_.

-No lo eh visto-Admití después de otro silencio sepulcral-Pero eh pensado varias cosas…-Las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire haciendo que las cejas de mi amiga casi se juntaran.

-¿Qué cosas?-Me animo.

La mire unos minutos antes de seguir contándole mis repentinos planes.

-Falta un mes para lo boda…-Nuevamente, las palabras pertenecieron al viento. Solo le vi asentir-Mamá me ah hablado ayer por la noche y quiere que valla una semana a Washington, para ver algunos detalles de mi vestido.-Termine la historia mirando nuevamente el televisor.

-¡Eso está estupendo, Bella!-Me sorprendió su entusiasmo.-Todavía te quedan 3 semanas de vacaciones, aprovéchalas, sirve que mi _tía_ Reneé y _tío_ Charlie se regresan contigo.

Sonreí ante la etiqueta con la que siempre nombraba a mis padres, ellos no se molestaban de que les dijeran; tíos. Les parecía un gesto agradable y tierno de parte de mi casi hermana.

Lo medite un poco al respecto, era una idea bastante buena y hacia casi medio año que no les veía ni la sombra a mis padres.

-¿Edward ya lo sabe?-Angie aparto la mirada de aquel programa de chismes sobre famosos, sacando de mis pensamientos.

-No…Pensaba decírselo esta tarde, saliendo de aquí-Admití. Me sonrió en señal de aprobación ante lo que dije.

Así se pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las 4 y me fui de la casa de Ángela prometiéndole llamarle desde la casa de su marido Ben para informarle de lo que dijo Edward.

Con el corazón a punto de comenzar ah marchar como locomotora, encendí el motor, ronroneo tres veces y avance, adentrándome al tráfico hasta localizar después de varios minutos el edificio donde residía 1 semana y media antes.

Mientras entraba al elevador, sorprendiendo a la recepcionista y al portero que me saludo, medite en segundos, recordando que por mucho esta ah sido la mayor pelea que eh tenido con Edward…

Esta vez nada sonó cuando hacia mi caminar ah la gran puerta chocolate, gracias a las sandalias que llevaba puestas. Rebusque entre mi bolsa _Pepe Jeans_ hasta encontrar el juego de llaves del apartamento, introduje la llave haciendo que un '_clik_' sonara.

Me adentre en este sorprendiéndome de lo que veía. Ya no había cajas de pizza ni dedos de queso en mi sofá, tampoco estaba obscuro ni el olor a tabaco y alcohol invadían el lugar.

Me quite de encima la chamarra de piel café y mi bolsa a juego con esta en la mesita que estaba justo al lado del recibidor, colgué las llaves donde siempre se ponen. Camine un poco indecisa a la cocina encontrando a Emily, quien limpiaba una gran mancha de no-se-que en el suelo.

Al sentir mi caminar levanto la mirada, le abrase fuerte y nuevamente encamine mi andar ah la habitación principal donde me había dicho que estaba Edward. Se despidió de mí antes de que avanzara 3 metros.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada con presillo, toque suavemente y la puerta se abrió rápido mostrando a un Edward en un pijama formal, a pesar de la hora, parecía que no se había levantado de la cama.

Se sorprendió de verme allí parada y lo comprendí, no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes. Me acerque a él, dudando y le abrase fuerte.

Ah decir verdad le había extrañado mucho, Edward me devolvió mi abrazo estrangulador con una más delicado, suave, pero no por eso fuerte.

Beso mis cienes haciendo un camino hasta mis labios, ambos nos sorprendimos al besarnos de nuevo, diferente, un poco distante para mi sentir. Sin darle importancia la temperatura entre nosotros empezó a _subir._

Me tumbo con suma lentitud en la cama, sin perder contacto visual, en sus hermosos orbes verdes se notaba la pasión, el deseo pero también el amor y el cariño.

No tardamos mucho para que lenta y delicadamente nos despojamos de las prendas, uniendo nuestros cuerpos nuevamente, casi como la primera vez…

Me hizo el amor de una manera tan especial, única, temeroso en cada movimiento que él ejercía sobre mí, tratándome como si fuese el cristal o la porcelana más frágil de la faz.

-Te amo-Le susurre. Hablando por primera vez desde mi llegada.

-Te amo-Podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro, yo ya me había agachado para abrazar su torso desnudo.

En algún punto de nuestro silencio ambos caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lenta y pesadamente abrí mis ojos, no queriendo despertar de aquel hermoso sueño. Con mi mano hecha puño frote mis ojos cayendo en cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Me senté en la cama _King_ blanca, sola.

Fije mi vista en el reloj digital de la mesita de noche y marcaban las 7, había dormido por lo menos una hora. Mareada un poco por levantarme rápido por la sorpresa.

-Mierda-Masculle-James ah de estar preocupado.

Recogí mi ropa interior del suelo, poniéndomela torpemente. Coloque mi blusa lila y mi pantalón entubado de mezclilla en los lugares correctos. Ah trompicones alcance la puerta del baño, acomode la maraña que tenía por cabello y Salí del mismo modo del que entre hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación.

Dude un poco al tener en frente la puerta de la habitación. Respire profundo y Salí hasta el recibidor donde mis fosas nasales se inundaron de un exquisito aroma.

Camine rápido, descalza pero con mis sandalias en la mano, hasta la cocina. Allí dentro estaba Edward que solo llevaba puesto la parte de debajo del pijama de hace unas horas, solo veía su espalda bien torneada, se marcaban sus músculos cuando movía sus níveos brazos.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, permitiéndome a mí misma comerme con los ojos a Edward. Hace bastante tiempo me tomaba mi tiempo para contemplarlo a todo él.

Note que en su espalda musculosa tenía varios lunares, uno exactamente en forma de luna que estaba tatuado arriba del resorte del pijama, donde empezaba su trasero…

Un suspiro de satisfacción se escapó de mis labios, Edward me miro con una sonrisa suya, la que me hacía perder el aliento. Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo en la estufa y se acercó con aire seductor hasta donde me encontraba, acorralándome.

Sus labios carnosos devoraron con ternura los míos, los minutos desaparecieron, hasta el suelo, suspire en su boca cuando sentí su excitación en mi barriga. Poco a poco volvimos al planeta gracias al pitido de mi celular.

Me miro ceñudo pero bajo mis piernas que las tenía enroscadas en su cadera. Tratando de tranquilizarme fui corriendo hasta mi bolsa que había dejado en el living. Era una llamada, mire el ID y me preocupe.

-Bueno-Conteste con voz calmada.

_-¡BELLA!-_El grito ahogado de James resonó en todo mi oído_.-¿Dónde te has metido? Saliste desde la mañana, me tiene muy preocupado. Ángela dice que saliste de…_

Lo corte antes de que se pusiera a llamar al FBI.

-Estoy en el apartamento.-Conteste rápido. Detuvo en automático su boca parlanchina-Le eh venido a avisar que me voy a Washington contigo…-No me percate que Edward me había seguido hasta donde yo, escuchando lo que le decía a mi amigo.

-_Oh valla_-Se escuchaba sorprendido.-_No tardes, cariño, Bree parece tener cólicos y no tengo la menor idea de cómo ayudarle-Sonreí inocentemente._

Mire a Edward que estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en el apoya brazos del sofá.

-Vale, llego en 30 minutos-Corte la llamada después de la corta despedida con James.

-¿Te vas?-note un cambio de voz en su hablar, sus ojos se apagaron mientras caminaba lentamente hasta estar frente a él.

-Si-Fue mi simple respuesta.

Cerró los ojos, dolido.

-¿Con él?-Pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-El tono de mi voz se elevó varias octavas.-Voy con mis padres.

Levante mi mano hasta tocarle la mejilla, levanto nuevamente su mirada.

-Pero te acabo de recuperar…-Susurro muy bajo, penetrándome con la mirada y tomándome con la guardia baja.

No conteste a su pregunta limitándome a mirar sus hermosos ojos, me incline un poco alcanzando sus suaves labios, dándole un corto beso. Me separe casi al instante, no dejándome llevar, camine nuevamente hasta a habitación que compartíamos y empaque otra maleta de ropas.

Esta vez, Edward no me siguió y lo agradecí, ya que por accidente tire una de sus cazadoras, nueva al parecer. De uno de los bolcillos de esta, callo un anillo de oro blanco de compromiso diferente al nuestro.

Algo me saco el aire, mi corazón que apenas se mantenía en pie callo nuevamente, perdí el equilibrio y caí estrepitosamente haciendo eco en la habitación. Todavía tenía el anillo en mis manos el cual parecía tener grabado algo.

-¡BELLA!-La voz de espanto de Edward me asusto, con mi espalda hacia la puerta de la habitación no se percató de lo que traía en manos. Me levanto de los codos y me dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose de lo que traía en manos.

-¡Que es esto, Edward!?-Pregunte, estallando, ¿Acaso era capaz…de engañarme?

Rompí en llanto sentándome torpemente en la esquina de la cama. Edward me miraba sin poder creerlo, dándome ah entender que mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Bella, no…-Lo que me faltaba, iba a tratar de justificarse.

-¿Por qué carajo lo hiciste?-Formule con mucho esfuerzo atreves del mar de lágrimas que era.

-Bella, ¡Por el amor ah Dios!, escúchame-Me zarandeo por los hombros obligándolo ah verlo a la cara.

Respiro varias veces, frustrado. Tal vez porque había descubierto que me engañaba…

-Ese anillo no es mío!-Dijo, parecía sincero pero no le creí, no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo.

Me reí sin alegría.

-Y la cazadora tampoco, ¿no?-Volví a reír entre lágrimas, ¿Cómo me había hecho esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo?

Muchas preguntas formulaba mi cabeza, sin respuestas, hasta que Edward más enojado que antes saco su celular de un bolsillo escondido del pijama.

Pareció marcar un número y lo puso en alta voz. No quise prestarle tanta atención, dedicando todo lo que tenía a llorar como nunca.

-_Bueno_-Contesto una voz extrañamente familiar. Fue este momento en el que trate de callar mis chillidos.

-Alec, hermano-saludo Edward sin ganas.

Recordaba a Alec, los viernes por la noche se la pasaba en casa jugando en la consola con Edward. Un viejo amigo nuestro, de 1.78, castaño, musculoso y con buena cara. Jane, su novia de 3 años, pocas veces lo acompañaba ah nuestro apartamento.

_-¿Ah pasado algo?-_La voz de Alec hizo eco en la habitación.

-Bella ah visto el anillo…-Edward me miro triste, más lágrimas se desbordaron, temiendo lo peor.

-_Ohh…-_fue lo único que escuche_.-¿Bella?_

Levante mi rostro empapado, trate de aclararme la garganta y hable.

-¿Qué?-Mi voz salió ridículamente quebrada.

-Ese anillo es mío…-La voz de Alec sonó en apenas un susurro, avergonzado.-Le pediré matrimonio ah Jane…-Sus palabras se esfumaron.

Enjuague las lágrimas, avergonzada, aliviada y sintiéndome totalmente tonta, ¿Por qué dude de Edward?

-Edward tiene mi cazadora-El susodicho levanto la cazadora del suelo y rebusco en uno de los bolsillos hasta que saco una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul y la abrió mientras Alec seguía hablando-Tiene mi anillo y el de Jane…

Edward tiro a la cama la cajita, cerca de mí. Temblorosa agarre a cajita encontrándome con los 2 anillos bien acomodados. Mire a Edward avergonzada.

-Gracias por la aclaración, amigo, te veo después-Edward corto la llamada y se sentó al lado mío.

No levante la vista, temerosa ah la reacción enfurecida de Edward, quien momentos atrás lo acuse si pruebas de haberme engañado.

-Lo siento-murmuro con la mirada gacha, agarrando de mis manos la cajita de terciopelo con los anillos.

Lo mire incrédula, mis ojos se habían hinchado por tantas lágrimas en tan poco tiempo. No podía creer que él se disculpaba cuando la tonta había sido yo.

Me levante y lo abrase, disculpándome en silencio por aquella estupidez de mi parte. No paso mucho antes de que nuestros labios danzaran nuevamente, rápido y apasionados. No paso a mayores, solo un beso de despedida.

Termine de hacer mi maleta minutos después, Edward que ya se había cambiado de ropas me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento. Metió con desgano mi maleta roja con mis iniciales en la tapa, para después envolverme en sus grandes y protectores brazos, me estire un poco y le di otro dulce beso.

Me monte en mi camioneta, encendiendo la radio, baje la ventanilla y Edward se inclinó sobre la camioneta.

-¿Llevas todo lo necesario?-Pregunto con una sonrisa. Asentí recordando todo lo que había empacado.-¿Tus vitaminas?-esta vez se puso serio.

-No, hace 3 semanas que se terminaron, no me dio tiempo de comprarlas-Dije despreocupada, no me gustaba tomarlas, me ponía hormonal y no era grato.-Me siento mucho mejor si no las todo-Sonreí.

Su rostro cambio unos segundos, significativamente. Lo deje pasar, tal vez solo se preocupaba por ello.

-De verdad, no hay ningún problema.-Volví a sonreír y le di un pico.-Adiós, Edward.

Emprendí mi camino, feliz, hasta la pequeña casa donde nos hospedamos. No baje la maleta de mi camioneta, mañana ah las 9:30 salía mi vuelo hasta Washington.

Ayude ah James ah calmar a la adolorida Bree, sus cólicos desaparecieron y los 3 pudimos descansar mucho mejor para el vuelo de mañana, donde Bree por primera vez viajaría en avión.

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? **

**¿Qué opinan? **

**¿Sugerencias? **

**¿Qué pasara en Washington? **

**¿Bella volverá con Edward después de su regreso a New York? **

**¿Quieren un Pov' Jackie Henderson? **

**¿Alec dijo la verdad?**

**Muahahahahahaha :D**

**Las espero en los RR!**

**Espero que se pusieran abusadas en pequeños detalles…Serán MUY relevantes después.**

**En fin! Otra cosa más..**

**Aquí en México las secundarias y primarias públicas entran el 20 de agosto! Por lo cual no tendré tanto tiempo en escribir y esas cosas, espero logren entenderme! **

**Tratare de terminar lo más pronto posible este fic para comenzar ah escribir en el de 'ESPOSA EN TURNO'!**

**También espero mucho su paciencia, ya que, como dije, entrare a la secundaria y como ya es mi último año, estaré más presionada porque mamá me pondrá a estudiar desde ahorita para los exámenes del ingreso a la preparatoria.**

**EQUIS!**

**Espero me entiendan, nos leemos pronto.**

_**SheIsTepe'**_


End file.
